A Sword's Tale
by Dante Crailman
Summary: Not all farewell's stay buried in one's memory. Sometimes, an ending will be the start of something new.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time since Shirou came back to London as visiting the streets of this European country surely brought back memories. Both the good and the bad ones.

In the distance, he could see the headquarters of the Mages' Association. The imposing structure that, at first glance, is a tourist spot. But beneath the famous Clocktower lies a bunch of people who will do anything to keep the secrecy of Magecraft from the masses.

Coming closer to the building, Shirou reflected a little as to why he was returning here. It was simple, someone with certain connections requested his presence. Asides from some brief information as to who wanted to speak with him, nothing was mentioned after that as he would learn the details upon arrival. Though it didn't take him long to reach the designated meeting room when Shirou saw the man he was meeting today.

Sitting in a comfortable chair, Shirou saw a middle-aged man sipping some tea. Given by his appearance, t's suggested the man came from a higher pedestal of life. Once he entered the room, the middle-aged man looked up and greeted the new arrival. "Ah~ Good morning, Mr. Emiya."

"A pleasant morning to you too, Sir Vincent." Shirou politely said as he and Vincent shook hands. "It's an honour meeting you."

"Yes, seeing the adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya... it's a surprise for me too. I never thought he'd ever adopting an orphan.

"There are just some subtleties my late father hasn't told to anyone. So, let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

Vincent couldn't agree more as he's not here to make any pleasantries. For a man of high stature, such as him, he needed protection against anyone who ultimately wanted to harm through his two daughters. That's where the name of Shirou Emiya came into the picture; he can be regarded as a client of the mercenary, Kiritsugu, whom he hired as his bodyguard several times in the past.

"As you can see, my eldest daughter has been kidnapped by a group of 'people' that has a bit of animosity towards my family. I just want you to bring her back to me... safe and sound." Vincent looked even more solemn than before.

Shirou wouldn't blame the man for his situation. For their family are members of the Flemish Principality of Eastern Europe. The Magus Killer's son did catch a glimpse of his eldest daughter on television one time: Sylvia Van Hossen.

Given by her outward appearance and posture, Sylvia's behaviour is close to that of a knight as it reminded him of Arturia. The only thing they have in difference was their body proportions… specifically the chest area.

"Alright, I'll take the mission, Sir Vincent. Just where do I find her exactly?"

Vincent nodded as he briefly placed his teacup down before handing Shirou a folder. "Here is her last known location. Only you, me and a handful of people know about this." Once sipping the last of his drink, he continued. "It's been kept on tabs since I believe the bastard could be an insider."

The Magus Killer's son nodded as Vincent continued telling him about the necessary equipment that he might need. However, he politely declined his offer as he already has his own arsenal and gear. That was the last time he's going to see Vincent's vestiges for a while as it seems the man really does care for his eldest daughter.

* * *

Shirou stood on the cliff's edge as he observed his surroundings. As of now, he's now following the trails of the kidnappers at their last known location. The weather forecast also said that a snowstorm's slowly approaching.

It seems that luck was on his side as he managed to confirm that inside the fortress, he caught the silhouette of Sylvia being dragged inside. She's actually holding out on her own and was able to kick one of the guards in between their legs.

They immediately cuffed and forcefully dragged her inside. By his assumptions, they're all heavily guarding her and the only way of gaining access into the one room was with a keycard. And said item is in the possession of the head guard.

'Well, this should be easy. I just need to grab that keycard and get her out of Edonia in one piece.' Shirou dropped down the gorge with a loud thud as he slowly approached the fortress.

'This couldn't get any worse. Sylvia thought as she stared at the white ceiling of her room. At least, they have the decency of just leaving her all alone, seeing their stares were all filled with desire towards her. She's also quite a beauty if she takes the accounts of everyone saying those things to her.

Essentially, she would also like to have a normal life. And by that, spending time like a teenager should suffice. However, that commodity is something that has slipped past through her hands since adults surrounded her all the time.

"Someone broke into the compound!" Her train of thoughts was broken when a thug came barging in at the other side. The others look astonished at his words since they have not seen anyone through the cameras. Even if someone did break in, what's waiting for them is death by bullets.

"I'm serious! He took out a quarter of our men! He's coming for that damn girl!" Sylvia can say the man is truly in a state of panic. She was both glad and perplexed at the same time. Glad that someone is out there to save her while perplexed since that someone is a male.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion shook the entire building; the lights went out for a moment before the emergency backup ones flickered to life. Whomever that person is out there, Sylvia has come to an accurate statement…

He's dead serious about taking all of them.

 _Moments earlier..._

Does it have to do with his goddamn luck? Or perhaps his carelessness got in the way? Whatever's the case, Shirou found himself in a bit of pinch as he took cover behind a nearby support beam, avoiding enemy fire. He was sure that once he grabbed the keycard; he can think of another plan to find the exact location of his target.

However...

The moment he swiped the card, the group rose their firearms, a multitude of assault rifles and submachine guns are pointed at him. Did they even know that he was coming? That shouldn't be the case unless someone tipped the bastards that someone was coming here.

"Kill him!"

Without forewarning, Shirou ducked behind the nearest container. By his estimate, there should be at least 30 or more men inside with 10 of them are at the nearest in his current position. The others are on the platforms too.

"Okay... let's see here."

Shirou adjusted the briefcase that he was carrying. Not only it can hold his firearms, it has other uses as well. In situations like this, a shield is necessary but not some ordinary one. Apparently, he discovered through the constant use of projection that composite metal foam could be used as an ultra-light, high strength material. He dotted it with gas-filled 'pores' that formed a network of cells.

He created this by combining hollow metal spheres with a metal powder that is then compressed until the pressure causes them to solidify into a matrix.

The air-filled cell with the foam help to reduce the dissipation of heat through the material while also allows it to absorb force more effectively than a solid metal.

With a little Alteration, he manipulated the properties to be fine-tuned by changing the size of the cells in the foam and how they are ordered. In short, a briefcase that is stronger and resilient against high-grade rifles with the exceptions of sniper rifles.

 **"BRING THE PRINCESS TO ME, ALIVE, AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT I WON'T MAKE THIS HARD FOR YOU!"** He shouted at them with pregnant silence followed and firearms being reloaded surrounding them. They eventually erupted into laughter at his bold declaration.

"Are you literally out of your mind!? We are like... an army and what can you possibly do to stop us!"

'That's quite unprecedented.' Shirou mused to himself and he leaped out of the container with the briefcase 'aka' bulletproof shield in his hand. The thugs were a bit surprised upon seeing him effortlessly advancing towards them with only a briefcase in his hand.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot him!"

The sound of discarded bullets reverberated the area once more as they started to pour lead on the briefcase 'aka' bulletproof shield. The smoke was cleared and so do their clips ran out of ammunition... the briefcase was still there with no evidence of being damaged together with its owner unharmed.

"Damn!" Upon seeing they are reloading their guns, Shirou took the opportunity to trace some Black Keys and starts throwing them at the ground. The blade pinned their shadows and for a moment, all of those on the ground were unable to move.

"What the hell is this!?"

The silver-haired mage advanced yet again with a single Black Key in his right hand. His movements are smooth, even though he's holding a shield in his hand. The ones in the platform were unable to shoot properly in fear of hitting their fellow comrades. As for those who 'froze' in their position, their weapons are now destroyed and they were defenseless against him. Shirou, yet again, traced some Black Keys and threw each one up top. At a skewering speed of 0.7 seconds, they could only watch as their assault rifles were split in half.

The last one was cowering inside a locker out of fear. That not only he used a single Glock pistol but he knocked everyone out. The thug dialled a number on his cellphone and whispered on the receiver.

"Send reinforcements immediately! Our enemy is a monster!"

 _*Tap, tap*_

An echoing sound reached his ears and the thug holds his breath. Surely, that man won't be able to detect him since he is hidden, however, a set of grey steel eyes stared at the thug. For a moment, he thought he had seen the gaze of a demon. He broke the locker doors and threw the man out.

"Good day, sir. Would you kindly show me the way to Sylvia?" Shirou smiled deviously at the man, which seems to be a bit fazed by his behaviour.

"What if I refuse?'

"Simple, I'll hang you upside down just like the others. If you do something dangerous, I'll see that you'll be severely punished." Shirou said with a venomous voice.

The man gulped and with his legs still trembling, led the 'monster' to her location.

* * *

The reinforced steel door broke down as the smoke entered the room. Sylvia and the remaining two 'masterminds' closed their eyes as the dust was getting to their eyesight.

"We're so doomed!"

"Shut it! He's just a normal person!"

A pebble suddenly rolled through the centre of the room and the two men raised their eyebrows. It started cracking, along with a blinding light and they covered their eyes.

"Damn! I can't see a thing!"

Even Sylvia involuntary closed her eyes too when suddenly...

"Just stay put, I'll get you out of here in no time." The cuffs in her hands were released and her unknown saviour led her out of the room. The other two who only recovered from the light immediately gave a chase.

"Kill them!"

"But the girl!?"

"It's better than to allow them to escape. Just do it!"

The man was hesitant but due to fear of being the one to blame for their failure, he readied his gun on the two. Fortunately for the escapees=, his aim was off put as the bullets hit the windows.

"Are you alright?" Sylvia nods her head, still a bit fazed by the situation. She could feel the cold winds outside and her guess is that they were caught in the middle of a snowstorm. "This is bad; we need to get to the snowmobiles. Let's take a shortcut, grab hold." She complied with him as she grips her both hands on his shoulder.

Shirou gazed at Sylvia's weakened form, the girl herself is still a bit out, probably due to the effects of the rune he used earlier. He barely dodged the bullets before grabbing his grapple gun. Sylvia's hold to him tightened a bit and they both landed safely in the parking lot where the snowmobiles are.

The snow outside obscured his vision a little bit. He reinforced his eyes and got a better view around. He shivered a bit and checked the girl, she obviously needed to warm up or else her condition will get even worse. "I'm sorry; please just stay with me, Sylvia."

"It's alright... I'm used to this..." Sylvia weakly muttered as she was able to see the face of her saviour. His eyes were grey steel and even his hair is also silver as he wore a shroud over his shoulders.

Shirou didn't waste any time as he mounted the snowmobile. His mission was already accomplished and he only needed to escape with her. Just the thought of him, failing his set of ethics...

"No, I'll get you out of here. No matter what."

A rumbling sound interrupted him and the worse indeed happened. The noises from the earlier confrontation have caused the snow to shift its position, causing an avalanche that is heading towards them. He immediately started the vehicle and put Sylvia behind him; the girl clung to him and was a bit aware of the dire situation.

"Crap! The whole mountain is coming down on us!"

Shirou didn't waste any time as he put the speed into its utmost limit. The last thing that he wanted is to be buried alive under the layers of snow.

"Go right!" Unconsciously, Shirou shifted to the right path to hearing his passenger's words. They passed on a grove of large trees and thankfully, his driving skills are not that bad.

"Dead end ahead!"

"Great! I'll make a jump for it!" Sylvia's eyes widened at his bold statement. Is he even serious? There is no way that they will make it into the other side of the cliff. She can feel the rushing wind as the driver maintained his momentum and the only thing she can do is to pray.

"Jump!"

* * *

Sylvia groaned slowly before opening her eyes slowly. Somehow, the crazy plan of her saviour really did work. However, they are now both trap inside an underground mine. At least, there is surely a way out of these caves. She followed her gaze on the man...

"Sir?"

"Ah... you're alright. That's good..." He muttered under his breath and he got up to his feet.

"You're bleeding!" She exclaimed in concern upon seeing Shirou's back being pierced by a piece of metal. "W-What should I d-do?" Her concern was fixated on his lifeless form. Even she can tell that he is in pain.

"Remove it."

"No! You'll bleed to death!" She argued back, though she has a limited knowledge about first aid, Sylvia knew that once she removed it, there is a possibility that he'll die of blood loss.

"Please, Sylvia... I beg you, remove it."

"I'll think of something else," She can rip the sleeves of her dress to apply pressure to the wound but that would mean removing it. Perhaps, she can find some medical supplies around...

"Don't worry, just pull it out." Shirou smiled at her, though for Sylvia it's more of a lie. Whatever façade he's putting, there is no way that she wouldn't be conscious of him.

"Don't tell me that I didn't warn you." She grabbed hold of the end part and slowly pulled it out and the sound of his flesh was also heard. For many years, Shirou has probably felt pain that's enough to make him go crazy. The mud of the Grail was a prime example. Not only that it scalded his skin but his sanity was also put to the test. There are also limitations on how a human body can tolerate such.

"Hah..." Sylvia put her palms on the now open wound, applying enough pressure on it. However, something unthinkable happens, the wound was healing by itself, not only that it was being replaced by...

"Don't even ask." Shirou groaned, even more, he slowly walked ahead of her, ignoring the horrified girl behind him. By his assessment, they both ended up in Edonia's underground mines and right now, the country is in the middle of a civil war. He can't draw either the Ultranationalist or Loyalist's attention at this point.

"Wait!" Sylvia caught up from behind.

"Hm? Oh, we better get moving; the rendezvous point is just beyond these caves." He holds his back, feeling the sensation of his wound.

"Is that normal? I mean, the whole 'healing' thing?" Sylvia queried and he faced the girl with a stern face.

"It's a long story, but if I were to summarize this? It's not normal. By the way, don't mention it to anyone." Shirou preferred to keep it to himself, that his Reality Marble is the one who fixes every critical wound he gets either from stab wounds, slashes and the like.

"Is that so? I guess I'll leave it like that. What's your name, good sir?"

"Shirou, your father sent me here to... rescue you." His voice trailed off and chuckled a bit. Sylvia didn't miss his remark and glare at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, your facial features remind me of someone I knew. Anyway, we should consider ourselves lucky."

With all the events unfolding before her; starting from the kidnapping, being rescued, eluding that avalanche and somehow still breathing and alive. She can see his point though the whole 'regeneration' thing is still nagging her.

The snowstorm outside has yet to dissipate as Shirou and Sylvia huddled up around the bonfire. He suggested to keep going, though she didn't like the idea of it. Who in their right mind would actually try to brave the blizzard outside? It was Shirou, of course, she insisted, however, to stay here until the storm stop on its own. "It's even colder here than it was outside," Sylvia whispered to herself as she wrapped her arms around her. As for Shirou, he doesn't seem to mind the cold rather he was sitting quietly with his eyes closed.

That's when Sylvia got a better look at him. He's wearing another shroud at his waistline and a pair of metal grey boots. His skin is slightly tanned too. By her earlier assumption, he might be of Asian descent; the way of his speaking has a bit of an accent to it.

"Here, you should cover yourself at least," He removed the shroud in his shoulders and has given it to her. "You should preserve your modesty at all times," Shirou said which cause her to be a bit embarrassed. The dress that she's wearing has only a bit of cloth in it. As for her companion, he's disciplined enough not to stare at her.

"You want to talk about it?" Sylvia initiated the talk, seeing that they'll be here all night and to lift the awkwardness around them.

"Talk about what?" Shirou said, his eyelids still half-opened.

"The healing thing that happened earlier."

Shirou opened his eyes and stare at Sylvia, is it alright to tell her about the existence of magic? It was a horrible idea actually... maybe he can bend the story behind his so-called 'powers'.

"I don't remember anything about my biological parents," Shirou started as if reminiscing the past. "I was a survivor of a fire that not only killed my family but many others. After that, someone from a pharmaceutical company took all of the orphans including me. They used us like animals; each one of us was injected by a strain of a virus." His voice sounded like he's lamenting it.

"I've seen every orphan turn into monsters until I was the only one left. My body at that time is starting to fail and I just stood there waiting for my inevitable demise. But you know a miracle happened..." He flashed a smile that she found very endearing. "A man barged into the place and treated me with an antidote. He took me as his own, the virus was never cured but it mutated. It's been a part of me ever since."

He did see how Kirei used the orphans to sustain Gilgamesh in this world and after a decisive battle with the King of Heroes, he came out victorious.

"That must have been hard for you," Sylvia said with sympathy. She might consider herself fortunate since she still has a father and a sister. But Shirou might never know the identity of his parents. "You know, it's not really that... bad, I guess."

"How can you say that?"

"The one that saved me, he treated me as his own, I met people who taught me things that I may have missed and foremost, a family. All of them influenced me, that and I got superpowers too." Shirou jokingly declared the last part to avoid the solemnity of the topic. He somehow succeeded as he managed to stifle out a giggle from Sylvia.

"You have a positive thinking in life, thanks for sharing, Shirou. It's been an eye-opener for me."

"Glad to be of help. Now then, let us call this a night, you'll be back to your family in no time."

With that, Shirou shifted in his position as he closed his eyes permanently. As for Sylvia, he wrapped the red shroud around her shoulders... at least, she's not alone in here. She shut her eyes to a deep slumber, dreaming about battles and swords.

Shirou opened his eyes and stretch his body out, the snowstorm has passed now. The outside is all covered in white, at the distance, he can make out of a nearby town. It's only about an hour of walk towards the rendezvous point. He glanced at the sleeping form of Sylvia; he admitted that the girl is indeed beautiful even in her sleep. Though it would be bad to disturb her, they need to get moving.

"Ms. Sylvia... please wake up." He tapped her shoulders and the girl nudged his hands away. 'She must be tired of yesterday's events. What should I do?' He tapped his chin to think of something and an idea form on his mind.

Shirou grabbed her by the sides and positioned her at his back. She's actually lighter than she looks, at first, he was thinking of carrying her like a princess. However, he opted not to do so. He can even feel her 'assets' pressing against his back and as a male; it's a bit of a problem. He shook the thoughts forming in his mind and trudge the snow-filled path.

* * *

As he leaves his imprinted footprints behind, Shirou started to think of things to keep him distracted. He dug deep into his mind and he started to recite every weapon inside Unlimited Blade Works.

'Kanshou and Bakuya, Hrunting, Caladbolg, Harpe, Kusanagi, the Grass-Cutting Sword, Masamune, Granasaber, Ig-Alima, Sul-Sagana, Excalibur...'

Shirou suddenly noticed that something fall out of Sylvia's hands, he grabbed said object and studied it carefully. It was a pendant of sorts, inside was a picture of her family. Sylvia bares all resemblance to her mother, the hair, and even the facial features. He put the pendant in his pocket; he can give it to her later.

The trip back has been quiet in the most time; Shirou was still carrying Sylvia on his back that is still deep in her slumber. By the time he arrived at the rendezvous point, Vincent is already waiting for them.

"Shirou! Sylvia!" He called out and run beside them. He ultimately felt relief as if a thorn was finally removed from his worried soul.

"Here, take Sylvia out of here, fast. It's not safe to prolong your stay here."

Vincent nodded as the white-haired mage helped put his daughter into his arms. "Thank you for bringing back my daughter! Please, if you have anything that you want as a reward, just say so."

Now, Shirou is a man who doesn't need any kind of recognition nor a reward for his actions. He took this job out of a whim, seeing that Vincent was an acquaintance of Kiritsugu. Actually... he would probably still take it anyway. At the end, the outcome that he wanted is to see their family is reunited once more.

"No, I think I'm alright." Shirou waved his hands in dismissal.

"Please, I do insist... if you want to have my daughter as a girlfriend, I would allow it." The humorist side of Vincent acted up again.

"That... would be a terrible idea," Shirou was a bit abashed by his sudden statement but seeing that he won't leave anytime sooner, he slowly whispered in Vincent's ear.

"Ah, I see. Then, it shall be granted to you. Once again, my eternal gratitude for saving Sylvia. Won't you come with us?"

"No, I still have some business to do here."

Vincent, who's carrying the still sleeping Sylvia, boarded the helicopter. It's rotor blades started whirling as it soars into the sky, Vincent gave a salute to Shirou for the last time.

"Hah... finally, it's over." Shirou sighed deeply and put his hands in his pockets. He took out something from it; the pendant was still in his possession. The shroud was still on Sylvia's shoulders and he forgot to claim it back. "I guess I'm keeping you around, for now." He twirled the pendant and put it back again so he wouldn't lose it.

He could enjoy some hot chocolate on his way back.

The blonde girl slowly awakened by the rushing wind passing on her face.

"You're awake now; did they do anything to you?"

"Uhm... no, father. I..." Sylvia who is still half-awake groaned as she positioned herself. The last thing that she remembered was that she and Shirou were having a conversation and she had fallen asleep in the underground mines. "Wait, Father!"

"Woah, it's alright now, we're going home."

"Is… that so?" She calmed herself down and look outside. Indeed, she's onboard a helicopter back to her homeland but there is something that she had forgotten to do. "I didn't even get to thank him."

At that moment, she took notice of the cloth that's keeping her warm all this time. The red shroud that Shirou is wearing is still on her shoulders! He must have carried her while she's sleeping until they reach the rendezvous point. He didn't even bother of waking her up.

"Did Shirou give you that? Hah, he's a nice man, isn't he?" Sylvia smiles at her father and mumbled under her breath.

"Yes, he is.."

* * *

A week later, back in the Clock Tower…

Rin Tohsaka couldn't believe what she is seeing right now, a package delivery has been brought to her workshop. She didn't expect any sort of deliveries as of this moment, nevertheless, the source of her surprise came from the contents of it: a stack of jewels of different kinds!

Ranging from rubies, emeralds, amethysts and even diamonds that she never dreamed of handling. She can imagine the stars in her eyes twinkling but who is the mysterious sender of this? She grabbed the enclosed letter, opened it and read its contents.

'Here are the rewards that Mr. Shirou Emiya requested after doing an excellent service towards the Flemish Principality of Eastern Europe.'

"Just what have you been doing behind my back, Shirou!" Rin shouted at the top of her lungs. Another piece of paper falls out and she begrudgingly picked it up.

'If you're reading this... I'm very sorry for destroying your beloved workshop. It was an accident, really! I'll never put in a Blu-ray player ever again without telling you how to turn it off! Back on the topic on hand, I'm hoping that this is enough compensation for the damages.

-Shirou

P.S: I'm here in Edonia to help the relief efforts.

As much as Rin wants to drag the white-haired magus back in the Clock Tower and beat the crap out of him, she wanted to indulge herself with the riches in front of her.

* * *

 **Beta:** Jebest4781

 **A/N** : It's a bit rough around the edges and probably not that great when it comes to sentence structure. I don't know if I'll expand on this but tell me what you think. Even though I wanted to recreate the first scene in the anime, where is my originality? In this one, he first met Sylvia rather than Charlotte.

I won't spoil anyone who wanted to watch the anime, this is based on the visual novel of the same name which is an eroge.

Constructive criticism is appreciated and flaming reviews will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Did you know?: In the eroge, Sylvia and Maria are half-sisters only. Vincent's first wife is pure Japanese thus making Sylvia a half-Japanese. Maria, her little sister, is a pure European, she came from Vincent's second wife. However, they change this in the anime adaptation.

* * *

It's been almost a week and a half ever since the kidnapping incident. Sylvia is now back at her home country with her father. The news about her being rescued seem to have lifted the tension from the higher ups. Even though some of them wonder on who is the 'brave soldier' that initiate the rescue, Vincent only gave vague details about it.

As of now, she's spending her time practicing her fencing lessons. This is the hobby that Sylvia took interest ever since she was still a young girl. At the course of the years, her ability to handle a sword is unmatched by anyone. She even manage to defeat the captain of the cavalry units, making her the first ever female who handles such high ranking.

"Onee-chan!" A blonde girl calls and ran to her, Sylvia wipe the sweat off her face and welcome her little sister. One might say that both of them inherited the beauty of their late mother. Sometimes, Vincent would often wonder what trait that both of his daughters get from him. "Maria, what are you doing here?"

"Can you teach me how to become a magical girl?" Maria pleaded. She sighed to herself and cross her arms, trying to think of a good response to her. For starters, Sylvia don't have the slightest interest on such things. The only times that she watch those is because of Maria, she often wonders how strange those shows are. She haze to Maria's form and imagine how she can walk around with a silly costume around.

"Oh, I found this on your room," Maria took out what seems to be a red cloth before putting it on her shoulders. "It looks like a silly cape... but I like it!"

"Wait, don't touch that, it's not ours!"

"Eh? But I found it lying on your bed. If it's not yours, whose owner is this?" Maria asks with confusion in her eyes. Her father told her not to tell anyone about Shirou's involvement on the kidnapping. Partly because of the political aspect of it. If anyone ever found out that they hired some kind of mercenary from a different country, rumors may start spreading around. Perhaps, she can tell her little sister about him.

"Alright, come here, onee-chan will tell you about the owner of that shroud." She motioned her sister to come closer and they both sat at the ground. Sylvia herself doesn't know where to start, even if she did start at that time of her abduction, which is a bit for the young Maria. She collects herself and opted to leave out the bad parts.

"When I was being held by the bad guys, a man took me away from them. We luckily escape them, however..." Sylvia trailed off, as the memories of last week's events are still fresh on her mind. Maria, who is waiting for her to continue, turned around to face her.

"Onee-chan?"

"Ah, lost my thoughts for a moment, anyway, we both take shelter to an underground mine since we are caught on the middle of a snowstorm. We spend a whole night together."

"Eh!?" Maria's face turned red for a moment at that statement of her big sister. Did she just say that they, a man and her big sister, just spend a night together? Surely, she must have misheard it. "By that, you cuddle up at each other?"

"No, by that I mean we are far from one another." She immediately clear things up before any misunderstandings happen. Maria may have thought that they do something more intimate than she expected. "He is the one who gave that shroud to me."

"Oh! So, he's like a knight!" Maria said as she stands up and mimic some moves from that magical girl show that she often watch. As for Sylvia, she wouldn't consider Shirou as a person who values chivalry like her. It's more like... he is willing to do anything to achieve his goals. She wanted to see him again, to give her gratitude and thank him, that and give the shroud back to him.

"What's his name?"

"Shirou. That's just about it, he didn't tell me his last name though."

"Do you think that we can see him?" Maria asks with sparkle in her eyes, this Shirou looks like an interesting individual. He did save her big sister! "I don't think that's possible, Maria. He prefers to keep his identity a secret."

"Aww... but I understand. The bad guys might come for him."

"Yeah, now then. Let us start from the beginning. Keep your stance secure all the time!" Sylvia said with a glint of seriousness and her sister 'salutes' her.

This may take awhile.

* * *

A yellow cab stops by at the side of the road as Shirou steps out; he thanked the only taxi driver that was courteous enough to drive him from the airport up to his mansion. As a reward, he gave some extra tip to the driver. It has been almost a year and a half since he left the premises of the Emiya manor. He grabs his bags and stopped momentarily. This visit of his was unknown by anyone, just what will be their reactions?

He pushed the gates open and somehow... the place itself was way too gloomy than the last time. The grass that surrounds the area is taller than usual, the paint around the mansion is bit washed away too. For a moment, he thought that he entered the wrong yard.

"I'm home, hah... at least, I think I am." Shirou solemnly said as he slowly made his way in the entrance. To his surprise, everything inside the mansion is actually clean. He checks the living room where he found that some of the appliances has been replaced. The old television is now a brand new flatscreen TV, the kitchen where he and Sakura used to work on is electronic now.

Shirou grab his bags and proceeds to where his room is. To his relief, he is used to the same scenery. The cabinets and drawers are all intact to one another. As much as he wants to clean the entirety of the mansion, there is one person that he was eager to see at least.

"Where is Fuji-nee? Hmm... Maybe she is still in Homurahara. Right, I'll make a feast for both us." He claps his hands together and zooms back in the kitchen. To feed the infamous 'Tiger of Fuyuki' is a big job and he was thankful that every ingredient he needs is present.

"Looks like Fuji-nee fix some of her bad habits." He muttered as he could still remember that Taiga has a tendency of emptying his stockpile of food. "I'll make some greater burdock and quiche, I'm sure she ain't got a taste of French cuisine."

Shirou spends his time, mincing and mixing every ingredient on his disposal. If Taiga is unable to see him, he will be the one to visit her.

 _Moments earlier..._

"Just let me take a trip around Fuyuki!" Charlotte Hazelrink pouts as she seats herself on the bed. At a mere glance, anyone that can see her will arrive at a concrete conclusion. Beautiful for some women and curvaceous for the men. Her long pink hair reaches down on her waist. She is currently in Fuyuki City for some business though she would also like to see the sights here including the Ryuudou Temple. The only individual that's stopping Charlotte is her overprotective butler.

"No, mistress, we are here for official business, not to play. Now, I want you to stay here at your room until I come back." The butler bows in curtsey and she pouted before turning away from him. This servant of her has been besides her ever since she was still a little girl. Charlotte can understand that she is an important figure, having a tight security detail is necessary. However, can't she just have this day to go sightseeing for herself?

"Hmph! This is so boring! What should I do?" Charlotte wonders to herself as she stares outside of the penthouse. She can see the entirety of the Miyama district from atop the hotel in the Shinto hotel. Watching a television is way too bland for her standards, if only Sylvia was here with her. An incredibly absurd idea came to her mind; perhaps she can sneak out of the hotel and do the tour herself.

"I guess it's not a bad idea to go all by myself. I just need to wear a disguise so people won't notice me." Charlotte rush towards the cabinet and took out all the clothes that she have. Some of them are extravagant ones such as silky gowns, there are others suited for casual wear. After a minute, she decided on a yellow blouse paired with dark blue jeans, Charlotte opted to wear flat shoes, seeing that it will be a walk around town.

She silently open the doors and inspect the hallway, the last thing that she wanted is to be caught by her butler. The elevator is dead ahead and she made a run for it.

* * *

"That was easy!" Charlotte said to herself as she succeeds to bring herself outside of the hotel. She was nearly caught by her butler, with quick wits; she dashed out of the hotel, ignoring the call of a guard. The plaza is bustling with people, families gathering around and teenagers of her age that's talking to one another.

"Hmm... where could that be?" She puts her fingers in thought. Many people are starting to take notice of her beauty. You wouldn't see a foreigner whose beauty stands out more than anyone else. The attention also caught the ones who want to try their luck on 'hitting' her.

"Woah! You all alone by yourself, miss?"

"She's beautiful, hey miss... wanna come with us?" A group of delinquent looking men approaches her. How many times did her butler told her about this kind of scenarios and how to deal with them? By her estimate, even she lost count too of it. Nevertheless, Charlotte doesn't judge people according to their looks. Maybe they just like their style.

"Um, I'm looking for Ryuudou Temple's location; can you show me the way?"

"Of course!" The leader exclaim in excitement as his three lackeys did the same gesture. Unfortunately, for them, a pair of eyes is watching them.

* * *

"Just how far is it?"

It's been past an hour since Charlotte and her 'tour guides' started walking. She's starting to doubt that they will even show the right way. Her foot is starting to sore too. "Here we are!" Her suspicion did came true as they reach an alleyway.

"Get her!" The thugs immediately grab her by the arms. Charlotte struggle to free herself by the grasps of them. "We're going to have so much fun with you!" The leader said while grinning sadistically at her. They covered her mouth with a cloth; she is unable to yell for help. She should have listened to her butler in the first place. Charlotte closed her eyes as her tears starts to fall.

"Woooaaaahhhh!" A shout reverberate around as a shadow leap from the roof to the ground. The thugs were surprised to see a figure that is holding a wooden shinai. Charlotte tries to gaze upon her savior but the sunlight is obscuring her vision. She was in utter amazement as the figure starts to beat the crap out of the four thugs effortlessly with the wooden shinai. They all lie on the ground with broken bones and black eyes.

"That's what you get for sexual harassment!" The figure said as it stomps on the leader's back before turning to Charlotte. "Are you alright, ojou-chan?"

She looks at the face of the individual and she was dumbstruck to find out that it was another woman. She's wearing a white hamaka and a haori over her shoulders. Overall, she had an appearance of a swordswoman. "Thank you, mam. I..." Charlotte was at a loss for words, probably because of the situation.

"Hmm... you know, I could have swear I've seen you before," The woman muttered but she shrugged that thought away to help her stand on her feet. "My name is Fujimura Taiga! What's yours?" Taiga said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"C-Charlotte Hazelrink..."

"You better be careful next time, Charlotte-san! I was a bit worried since these men approached you! It just so happen that I tail you to see what they will do to you. My hunch was indeed correct!" Taiga nods at herself; she had just finished teaching some high schoolers some basic kendo. She decided to buy some lunch since the 'greatest' chefs she knew are busy with their lives.

That is when she saw Charlotte being surrounded by suspicious looking people. They seem to be bothering the girl around. A rational voice told her not to interfere since she was a trouble magnet. However, a more dominant voice shouts at her to interfere. To cull the war going inside her mind, she trailed them from behind. Her hunch was right on mark.

"What is a cute girl such as you all alone here? Did your boyfriend dump you, perhaps?"

"N-No! I'm here all by myself!" Charlotte shot back, holding back the blush creeping up on her face.

"Hohoho! That's the spirit! You' should explore love's subtleties since you're young at heart." Taiga said with enthusiasm as both women leave the alleyway. Charlotte decided to tag along with the bubbly swordswoman, seeing that she is very familiar with the city more than she is.

They both boarded a bus towards the Miyama district and along the way, Charlotte and Taiga converse with one another. The swordswoman told the girl all about herself, on how she was known before as the Tiger of Fuyuki City. That her skill in kendo is unmatched by anyone around. That got Charlotte thinking... could Taiga beat her childhood friend if they ever met. Just the thought of it do excite her.

"So, I guess this is where we part ways, Ryuudou Temple is just up that road, it should be easy for you to trek it." Taiga said as they finally reach the crossroad that separates the Miyama and Shinto district. "My... erm, our house is just beyond this street." As much as Taiga wants to accompany the innocent girl, she also needs to supervise the Archery club in Homurahara. If only Shirou was around...

"How about this, come over to my place and have a little rest. After that, we can go up in Ryuudou Temple! I know it's caretaker."

"Really?"

"Of course, besides, you have yet to see a Japanese style mansion, right? Our place is decorated with stuff that you'll only see here."

Thus, the infamous 'Tiger' lead the 'Princess' towards the Emiya mansion, unaware that it's owner is already there.

* * *

Big.

The only thing that she can describe that is. It's way more vast than its other counterparts around. "Welcome to the Emiya manor, mansion or whatever you want to call it! I decided to make this place as my permanent residence until Shirou comes back!"

"Amazing, I've never been inside in one of these." Charlotte said in astonishment. The grass around the mansion could use some trimming though but in overall, it was still beautiful for her standards. "That's odd; I make sure that I lock the gates." Taiga said to herself before making her way inside the building.

"Can you smell that?" The pink hair girl sniffs the air around them. It was on the borderline of something delicious and sweet. Taiga immediately run to the living room and found that the table is setup with delicious looking food. Her eyes wonder around the kitchen.

"Stay here, Charlotte-san, I think another person is inside the home."

"Alright, I'll sit here but what will I do if someone arrived?"

"Just signal me with anything! But I'm guessing that person will not hurt you, perhaps, she might be surprise."

With that, Taiga scanned every room in the Emiya manor, leaving Charlotte all by herself again. Now, as much as the princess of the Hazelrink Principle to be a good girl, the mouthwatering food in front of her is just too much. It's mostly compose of French cuisine such as burdock and quiche.

'Stay calm... you are here because of Taiga-san's kindness. It would be bad if I eat without her permission.' Charlotte mumbles to herself. It would be an unacceptable behavior to grab a bite even before the owner. She closed her eyes and musters all temptation by biting her lip. However, the irresistible smell of it is reaching her nose.

'Just a little taste. After that, no more!' She slowly reached the nearest spoon and scoops some of the sliced quiche. She slowly chews it, savoring every second of it. No doubt, even the most known chefs that serve her family is nothing compare with this food. She didn't even notice that she is craving for it more.

"~It's my life... and it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever~"

* * *

Shirou sank himself even further in the bathtub, since when did the last time that he took a proper bath? He was thankful that he is not stinking with bad odor. He look up at the ceiling and think what happen this past a year and a half.

First of all, the Heaven's Feel ritual where he was a Master of Arturia Pendragon, the King of Knights. He was more of an accidental one after seeing EMIYA and Cú Chulainn brawl it out on the grounds of Homurahara. After that, he and his future self-got into a fight where his ideals are put into the test. At a final confrontation, Shirou learned the truth about his projections and somehow he successfully deployed Unlimited Blade Works to defeat Gilgamesh. Rin Tohsaka invited him to be her apprentice in which he politely declined.

The Tohsaka heir seems to expect that kind of answer and leave him be to do what he wanted. Nevertheless, Shirou still keeps his tabs towards Rin, probably because they have a somehow symbiotic relationship. As for Sakura, she is now leading the Matou family after Zouken died due to unknown circumstances. The purple haired girl is starting to make a name for herself in the Mages' Association.

All seems to be going well for all of his friends. As for him, he doesn't really know what the future holds him for. He already have Archer's appearance at the most part, his skinned is a bit tanned and the silver hair and eyes. He wasn't so sure if it's because of his magecraft since he's seldom to use it. Maybe it's more on the genetic side of his?

"Hah..." Shirou gets up from the bathtub and dries himself. He shouldn't be thinking too much of this anyways. He puts his pants on and leaves the towel in his shoulders. He hums a familiar song to ease his boredom, it mostly left an impression because of the message it conveys.

"~It's my life... and it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever~"

That was when he noticed that someone else is inside the living room. A girl who is happily eating the meals that he prepared. Her soft amethyst eyes seem to be in ecstatic and she's squirming in her clothes. He would have considered it as a successful meal but there are other things in hand. Who is this girl and how did she get in here?

"Looks like you're enjoying it miss." He calls out on the girl who was surprise by his sudden appearance. She dropped the spoon on the tatami and is a bit abashed by her behavior.

"Ah... s-sorry! Um, who are you?" The girl meekly questions him as she wipes the food in her lips.

"Hm? I think I should be the one asking that. This is my home and you're trespassing." Shirou warily said but he could already tell that the girl is harmless. "T-Taiga-san invited me here." The girl looks like a kicked puppy that for a while he found it very endearing. Shirou is a man who wouldn't even had the guts to make a girl cry, let alone a beautiful one.

"Is that so?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Alright, let me introduce myself. The name is Emiya Shirou, welcome to the Emiya mansion, and miss?"

"Charlotte Hazelrink," The girl stands up and bows in respect of the owner. The man also did the same curtsey to her. "Thank you for having me in your home, Shirou!"

"Just what did Fuji-nee do this time?" Shirou rubs his temples as he seated himself across the table. He should consider his assessment towards Taiga's behavior. Knowing the woman for a very long time since he was adopted, Taiga has a tendency of bringing in random strangers that she either gets in to trouble.

"Let me answer that question for you!" A booming voice came from behind his back and his face was kicked first before landing in Charlotte's chest. He can feel the softness and warmth of her 'assets' before passing out.

"That's what you get for breaking in our home!"

* * *

The only source of light in the room is a flickering lightbulb, the irony of this scenario is something that Shirou is accustomed every now and then. The only difference is that he was held hostage inside his own shed. The culprit itself is none other than Taiga Fujimura. The woman shone down her flashlight in his face as if assessing him.

"Who are you!? What are you doing inside Shirou's house!? Did you do something indecent towards Charlotte-san!?" The barrage of questions that Taiga's throwing at him is really amusing in the most part.

"You have so many questions that I don't even know where to begin answering," Shirou said while grinning, he is so bad at acting that he is sure that he'll blew it at any moment. "To answer your last question, I didn't do anything towards the girl. You should know better than to accuse me with such things, Fuji-nee."

Upon hearing, those words coming out of his mouth, Taiga initially draw away the 'cursed' Tora-shinai. The memories that accompanied with it are not exactly pleasant to him at all.

"What the? Is that you, Shirou?" Her voice cracks in disbelief. There is no other in her circle that calls her like that. Could it be that he finally return?

"Of course! What kind of a welcome..." He was interrupted as he was caught in a bone-crushing hug by Taiga. "I thought that you won't come back here again!" Tears start to amass in his big sister's eyes. He needs to explain everything to her again, that and ask about Charlotte.

* * *

The food that is lay upon the table is still intact, at least it was spare from the ruckus earlier. Shirou who is now fully dressed is seating at the middle, who is massaging his hands. Taiga, at the left who is munching every scrap of food that her chopsticks reach. And the girl, Charlotte who is doing the same though with elegant and poise in oppose to Taiga's somehow barbaric way of eating.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Charlotte asks after seeing hasn't even touched the food. "I'm full even before coming here. Just eat at your heart's content." He said back with a smile and the girl happily complied.

"S-so, a-are you going t-to stay here for a l-long time?" Taiga said between crunches and Shirou chastised her for it. "Chew your food before saying anything."

"Hahaha! Sorry, it's delicious after all. Even Charlotte-san is enjoying it!" He follow his eyes towards Charlotte, she does seem to savor it with every bite. That goes in the numerous accomplishments that he done in his cooking. If he was to find another job, being a chef might not be that bad.

"How did you meet Fuji-nee, anyway?"

Thus, the story of how a 'princess' was saved by a wandering 'swordswoman' was born. In the most part, Charlotte really did think that her 'prince charming' comes to her rescue but that was not the case. Shirou doesn't know what he he should say about Taiga.

"Sorry to pop the bubble, Charlotte-san!" Taiga apologizes but she shook her head. "Hmm! I'm actually glad that you help me back there."

"Well, now that's settle. What are you going to do, Charlotte?" Shirou queries as he starts to put the empty plates away. Taiga did promise her that she will show her around Ryuudou Temple but seeing that the woman have done for her, surely if showed her the way, she can go see it.

"I'm planning to go to the temple."

"Is that so? You should get going right now, as far as I know, the steps that leads on the temple proper are a struggle for first timers." He can still remember that the steps in the temple serve a purpose for him. The endurance of his both feet is beyond measurable that he has no problems of running around. He wouldn't be so sure that Charlotte will last long enough to reach the top of it.

"That won't stop me! I've came far long to just give up." She said with conviction in her eyes. Shirou did warn her though.

"Charlotte-san! It seems that I won't be able to accompany you in the temple. But don't worry, I found a replacement for me."

Upon hearing her remarks, Shirou slowly walk away from the living room. He already have plans to bring back the beauty of the Emiya manor and that job will take a whole day away from him. A heavy hand stopped him from his tracks and he was force to face Taiga. "Where do you think you're going, Shirou? You must accompany Charlotte around."

"Wait, didn't you promise her that _you_ will be the one to do that?" Shirou annoyingly said as Taiga shows her disappointment towards him. "The school contacted me that we'll hold an important meeting and they need all teachers to attend. I would really love to do that but duty calls!"

"Since when did 'duty' become a part of your vocabulary?" Shirou jokingly ask and Taiga hit him weakly on his head. "Since all of the occupants of this household go on their separate ways," She feebly reply. He didn't miss her rather uncertain answer towards him. Maybe she was right on that point, ever since he, Rin and Sakura chase their own aspirations, they didn't spend their time taking it easy once. May it be a hero, a heir or a magus, people need to unwind sometimes too.

"Alright, I'll do it. This is also a chance to see what changes happen here in my absence."

"That's good, well then, Charlotte-san! Shirou here will be your temporary tour guide around Fuyuki. Don't be afraid of asking him any questions! And by that, you can even ask him if he has a girlfriend!" Taiga impishly said and Shirou glare at her by that.

"Hohoho, that's that." She immediately ran towards her room and in a minute, she's wearing her green dress with a yellow and black stripe shirt and white shoes. Shirou gave him the helmet as she boards her little scooter. "Now then, this might be the last time that we will see each other, Charlotte-san! Be careful out there, OK!"

"Yes, I hope that we will see each other again someday, Taiga-san! I want you to meet my friend who is quite a swordswoman like you."

"Then, I'll shall leave the rest to you, Shirou! Make some konnyaku for dinner!" The teacher aka 'Tiger' revved up her scooter leaving a trail of dust behind the two. After what seems to be like a lifetime, none even dare to say a word. Shirou scratch his head and try to at least make it not awkward between him and Charlotte. As for her, she doesn't really know how to feel towards the white-haired man beside her. She only got to talk with him during the meal and he showed respect to her. The same couldn't be the same on how he treat Taiga.

"Let's go." Shirou walk ahead of her already. If he want to finish this tour quickly, he shouldn't waste anytime. "There are many things that you probably don't know about Fuyuki. I'll tell all you want to know."

* * *

The Ryuudou Temple has been standing in one of the most powerful leylines in the entire Fuyuki City. It's no doubt that behind it has been the last place where the Greater Grail appeared. The cave beneath the temple is where the very core of the Holy Grail resides and it's protected by many layers of bounded fields. This prevents any outsiders, may it be a magus or just tourist, to ever gain entrance.

It only took both Shirou and Charlotte a full 50 minute walk from the Emiya manor up to the temple gates. It actually took them awhile to get up there. Charlotte breathe in between, how does Shirou was not panting? Right, he did told her that it was a struggle for first-timers to reach the top.

"See, I told you so. How's the climb?" Shirou ask the still tired girl. "I-It's very h-hard! But I'm alright! How about you?"

"Trekking this is not a problem for me." The gates of the temple are wide open and none seems to be inside the courtyard. Charlotte followed him from behind and was amaze at the sheerness of the place. "Wow! It's even bigger than I expected!"

"This temple has been standing here long before than anyone can remember. The monks here mostly spends their time in seclusion and religious practices. I wonder where Issei is?" Shirou roamed his eyes around but there was no one in sight. "Issei?" Charlotte inquired.

"He's my friend. That's a bit weird though, it's too... quiet." The only noise that he can hear is the rustling of the leaves and the slow creaking of the trees. This scenery somehow remind him of how ominous this place can be. Medea of Colchis did use this as her hideout, Sasaki Kojiro who use to be the guardian of the gate temple is now gone too. Just what is this feeling?

"You shouldn't stay for too long here." A voice calls out from behind and Shirou without a doubt recognize it. Ryuudou Issei, the former Student Council President of Homurahara. He's still wearing his trademark glasses and approach them both. "My name is Ryuudou Issei, a monk here, we're conducting a ritual and if you may, I'm asking both of you to leave the premises."

"Awww! But let me draw an omikuji first!" Charlotte pouted back but it seems that Issei's disciplinarian attitude is something that he maintains even in his duties as a Buddhist monk. "Come on now, Issei. Just let her draw one and we'll be gone in our way."

"Like I said, there is no..." He stopped momentarily and adjusted his glasses to observe the white-haired man in front. As far as Issei knew, no one in his circle ever called him by his first name with the exception of one person. "Emiya? You're..." He tries to spit out the words but it all fail as he tries to digest the current situation. The 'Emiya' that he befriended back in Homurahara has red hair and golden brown eyes. However, the Emiya whose smiling at him is way too different; his hair had turned silver white completely and his eyes have become gray steel in color.

"Wow, this is unexpected. A part of me is glad to see you here but another one is telling me that Tohsaka Rin had to do something with the physical changes that happen to you." He clap both of his palms and muttered a little prayer as he touch Shirou's forehead. "There, the vixen's curse has been lifted."

"Thanks, I guess," He doesn't really get what kind of animosity happen between Rin and Issei. His wild guess is that it has to do with their duties as officers in the Student Council. "By the way, you're doing a cleanup, am I right?"

"Indeed, all of my other brethren are doing their jobs at the back. I forgot to close the temple gates so I come back here," Issei replied and his eyes fell on the form of Charlotte. "Is he your girlfriend, Emiya?"

"What? Oh... it's not like that! She's a friend of Fuji-nee and I'm taking her to a trip around the town." Shirou defended back and Issei raise an eyebrow in suspicion. This is one of the most unusual trait of him, his perception around things are rather sharp. Just a glance from Issei and you'll immediately straighten up.

"Charlotte Hazelrink, nice to meet you, Issei-san!" She holds her hand in greeting and he courteously greet her back, he immediately told her that she must not call anyone around here by their first name. "Now, that's settle. I'll allow you to draw one for today in Emiya's behalf. If you'll excuse me, duty calls." He bows in respect for them as he return to the temple building.

* * *

"Ne, Shirou, what do you think you're fortune will be?"

"I really don't know, but most Japanese have a tendency to hold on to these no matter what."

The two face themselves on the shrine and put their palms together before pulling the rope. Charlotte is the first one to draw, a small paper rolled out and she hastily grab it.

 _"Luck smiles on thee. The one that brings happiness to you is nearby."_

That brings her an uncertain feeling on her chest, just who is this mysterious person. There are many people that brings smile to her, a loving family and a circle of friends. Maybe it's pertaining to something else? Whatever is the case, she wanted to find it.

"Oh, you have great luck today," Shirou said as he manage to see the paper. "A certain someone, huh. Well, happiness is something that can be seen in entirely different forms. I guess in your case... it's _someone_." Charlotte can see his point too. Why does it have to be so vague in giving details anyway?

"My turn," He pulled the rope down and grab the paper, Charlotte peeks from behind to see what his fortune for today.

 _"An uncertain future waits. Live thy sword and fall like thee."_

He stay motionless for a moment, just how in the Root did this omikuji found out about him? He did consider the message it conveys, seeing that he is a sword... with a sentience of a human being. He did cut down innocent lives for the sake of saving the majority. He won't hesitate to put his life on the line to save a life in danger. Being a selfish being he is this was his earnest wish. He wouldn't mind dying anyway, it's just that... if that time comes, he wanted his death to have meaning.

"Shirou?" He broke his thoughts away and folded the paper. "Sorry, I space out, anyway, if you draw bad luck by chance, you just need to tie it here." He showed the rows of papers next to these box, about a dozen was tied to the poles as Shirou tie his fortune paper away.

"In that way, the bad luck will be 'chained', never to follow you again. This is still practice even today." Shirou concluded the Ryuudou Temple information tour.

"Yatta! One down, ten more to go!" Charlotte raised her hands and shouts at the top of her lungs. Shirou covered her mouth as one of the monks checked on them.

"Psst! Keep quiet!" Shirou remove his hands and bows in apology. The two exits the temple shrine with Charlotte still giggling because of the ruckus she made. The pair stands at the temple gates as the girl stretch her whole body. As for Shirou, the moment that she said that 'one down, ten more to go' he knew that this was going to be a long day.

"I want to eat something... come on, Shirou! It's my treat for today." She happily skip along the steps and he would have considered it a bit childish of Charlotte. She has this innocent and naïve view of the things around her. Shirou himself is a realist, those people who would rather stick on what life throw's at them. He wouldn't blame her for that, she's most likely live a life away from all the pains of the world.

"Charlotte! Careful!"

The pink haired girl starts to lose her balance on the steps, Shirou being the gentleman he is, grab her hand to prevent her fall. They stay there staring at each other's gazes. Charlotte was lost in her reverie, Shirou only grab her hand but there was something she had felt when their hands met.

Warm...

"I know that you're excited and all but be careful next time."

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry..." She could feel her heartbeat faster as the white-haired 'tour guide' move ahead of her. A smile form on her face... she wanted to feel that again.

* * *

The entire Fuyuki City is compose of two districts, both of them having their own uniqueness. The Miyama for one is the known old part of the city. Some of the more elaborate Japanese style mansions are located in this area, including the Emiya manor. May it be a food stall from the shopping district or a walk in the nearby Mion river, Miyama literally have more visitors.

The two walked side by side with Shirou holding two plastic bowls of soba that Charlotte buy for the both of them. They seat themselves at the grass as they both watch the waves of the river.

"It's peaceful here." Charlotte commented as she felt the breeze around her. This place is far too different from the country she lived in, the industrialization that is happening between the Hazelrink and Flemish Principality is currently ongoing. The noises around is a bit too much for her, she is used to the more quiet scenery.

Her eyes wandered on a particular wreckage from a distance. She can make out a small vestige of a yacht at the side of the river.

"Shirou, why didn't they remove that yacht?" Shirou sit upright and fix his eyes to the yacht.

"That's odd, I thought they took it out by now. Probably no one really give that much care." He somehow knew the story behind that small sea vessel. Waver Velvet or mostly known as Lord El-Melloi II told his own share of experience of the Holy Grail War.

"You know, there is an urban legend behind that yacht, wanna hear it?" Shirou offered and the girl complies as she faces him.

"It was a few years back," He started as he envisioned the scene back then. "A monster is said to have showed up here, it was on the middle of the night when the thick and heavy fog starts to cover the entire area. The 'captain' of that yacht and his 'servant' try to discern the source of it. And you know what happened to the both of them?"

"W-What?" Charlotte mumbled under her breath. "I really don't know, some say that a blinding light directly hit that yacht and no one onboard survive. A bit anticlimactic, huh."

"Don't scare me like that!" Charlotte exclaims and he apolgize in return. She was expecting it to be a bit more scary. "That's just an urban legend, there's no proof that they exist. My hunch is that someone ditch that yacht and the others just add their own mix to it."

The thing about that story is that the Caster-class Servant is slowly exposing the secrecy of the Holy Grail War. In order to prevent any more catastrophe's, all of the remaining Master and Servants work to stop the ritual of the said Caster. It just so happen that Saber is the one who made the finishing move by using Excalibur.

The yacht in which Kiritsugu is commanding was caught in the blast. It was stuck in it's position ever since. He's wondering on why no one decided to salvage it.

"Now I'm even more curious, you think we can board it together?"

"After we eat this soba, okay? I wouldn't even be so sure if we can reach it." Shirou reply as he took the chopsticks apart and mix the noodles. He glance at the girl who is having a bit of trouble in taking it apart. She did use a spoon and a fork back in his home.

"Do you know how to use these?" He emphasize the chopsticks in his hand. "I know how to use it. I'm not that accustomed though." said Charlotte as he broke it apart. He decided to observe her for a bit to see what will happen. The way she's holding it is a bit awkward, the chopsticks nearly fall on the ground.

"You can enjoy the soba even more if you make noises."

"Eh?"

"Some of us, including me tend to slurp the noodles completely."

She eyed the noodles and did what he just said. At first, she can't get the gist of it. "Let me show you how it's done." Shirou put the bowl near his mouth and starts to make noises with it.

"Guuhhh!" The noodles was bland and soggy that he actually spit it all over in his face. When he put the bowl down, Charlotte try her best not to laugh at his blunder.

"Hahaha," Her hold on her mouth defied her will and she broke in a heartfelt laughter. "'I-I'm very sorry! I-I know that I shouldn't..." Even Shirou was amused by this as he wiped the noodles of his soaked face.

"I guess, this is not my lucky day."

"Here, use this." Charlotte gives him a handkerchief and Shirou wave it off, telling her that it's alright. Nevertheless, she insisted by pushing it to him. "Fine, but I'll clean this afterwards so you can have it back." He wipe his face off clean and put the handkerchief in his pockets. The next minute, both of them are eating... in a rather 'slurry' way.

* * *

The feeling that is containing Charlotte is that of a child, her toy was taken away by someone. However, in this case... time is claiming it slowly away from all the fun she had today. She literally dragged her white-haired tour guide in places that spark her interest. The last place that she and Shirou went is a photobooth, though, it was very hard to convince him, he reluctantly agreed.

May it be known that the Wrought Iron Mage is very bad at posing for wacky shots. She can only break into a small smile whenever it invades her mind. It only took them a little while to reach the hotel where Charlotte is currently staying.

"So, this is where you stay. I guess, this is goodbye." Shirou halfheartedly said. Even he can admit that spending time with her has been fun. There little tour have turned into a date. "Man, taking a princess out for a secret sightseeing tour around Fuyuki, I'm telling you, that is something that I won't forget."

"Y-You already knew?"

"Yeah, by the way you eat... I can already tell. That and the Hazelrink is a country that I've traveled. You're name is also one... Charlotte Hazelrink, the only daughter of both monarchs of said country."

"And you're alright with that?" She asked, her voice shaking. "You know, even if you are a princess or not, I'll still probably do this. I know it's presumptuous of me to say this... but good luck."

Just what is this feeling in her chest that is hurting her so much? She only spend half a day with him, doing things that even she cannot do without anyone bothering her. Moreover, the fact that this 'secret tour' would end that easily... it saddens her to say her farewells to Shirou.

"Shirou! I have something to say to you!" She holds her hand to her chest, holding back the tears that is about to come out. "I truly enjoy this day. I will treasure the memories that we share today. Please... don't forget me..."

"You know, that is most unlikely to happen. You did leave an impression to me somehow and maybe if I get to visit your country again, you'll just find me there... doing random stuff." Shirou sheepishly said as he rummage his hair, at least there was no one around. It might have been embarrassing to say those words just to cheer her up.

"I will wait for it. Now, this is all that I can compensate for the service you have done for me," She leans in closer to Shirou and whispered to his ear. "Close your eyes..."

"No, it's alright..." A warm sensation flows through his cheek that it caught him by complete surprise. The princess just given him a kiss to his cheek.

"There... I hope it's enough for you," She ran off before waving back to the still dumbfounded face of Shirou. "Goodbye! Shirou!"

He stand motionless for awhile as he can still feel her soft lips on his cheek. It's not like everyday that a princess such as her can give you something as trivial like that one. It caught him off guard that he was still processing what happen. He caught the silhouette of Charlotte, entering the elevator.

He checks his watch and found that it's already last dinnertime. He didn't waste any second as he immediately call for a taxi, Taiga will surely go AWOL if he didn't make any dinner tonight.

* * *

Upon entering her room, Charlotte slump herself on the bed as she stare at the ceiling. Her butler didn't seem to notice that she was gone for the whole day. She was a bit relieve since if her butler did found out that she's together with some random stranger...

"Mistress... you seem to be a bit elated since you are able to go outside." Albert said as he entered the room with his glasses brimming. He did knew that she escape!

"No! I..." There's no denying it, even lying at him won't work at this point. "Alright, fine! I did go outside, so what? You're going to tell this to Father, are you?"

He pushed his glasses upwards and gaze at his 'little missus'. It was his job to ensure her safety and he recently found it out after a guard tell him that Charlotte exited the building.

"Under normal circumstances... it's a must. However, seeing that this is the only time that you disobey me. I'll let this slide for once."

Charlotte immediately hug her butler, at least, Albert is not all the time, antagonistic towards her. "Just remember, the next time you do this again. I'll be reporting this to your father."

"Okay!"

"Now then, please do take a rest, mistress. You'll be delivering a speech tomorrow morning."

He bowed to her and leave the room. As for her, the only thing that comes to her mind is when she will see Shirou again. He did say that he might visit her country. When that time comes, she will be the one to do the honor of touring him around.

* * *

"Fuji-nee, breakfast is ready!" Shirou calls out as he puts the last touches on their breakfast. Taiga swiftly seats herself at the tatami as Shirou opens the television. The set is stage on the public gymnasium of Fuyuki, there are tons of media men around, seeing that this will be live in public.

"You heard about the princess, Shirou? They say that she's quite a beauty."

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her personally, we can at least see a glimpse of her today." Shirou fibbed as he focus on the screen. What will Taiga's reaction would be once she sees Charlotte dressing like a monarch?

She walked elegantly up to the stage. The one and only princess of the Hazelrink Principle in her glory. She's wearing a white gown that adore her overall beauty. "You know," Taiga started as she brought her hands to her chin. "She bears a similar appearance to Charlotte-san, isn't she?"

'You're up for a surprise, Fuji-nee.' Shirou remarks as he sip some of his miso soup.

"Please welcome, the princess of the Hazelrink Principle, Milady Charlotte!"

At that moment, Taiga gawked at the screen while trying to comprehend the situation. The 'Charlotte' on the television and the 'Charlotte' from yesterday... are they?

"Shirou! Is that true!?" Taiga shouted at the man across her who is calmly eating. "Simmer down, okay. What is it that you want to ask?"

"That!" She pointed as the screen. "This 'Princess Charlotte' and the 'Ordinary Charlotte' from before... are they twins?"

"Fuuhhh!" Shirou spat out the miso soup on the table. He holds his stomach and try his very best not to laugh at her big sister's wild guess. "N-no... they're not twins, the Charlotte you're seeing is the very same guest we took in yesterday!"

"Why didn't you tell me!? I could have asked for a picture of her!" Taiga shot back at him. "I thought you already knew it by now! Don't yell at me like that!"

"Mou! Well, at least I save a princess! Hohoho! You should also thank me, you were able to take her out on a date!" Taiga literally bragging her achievement to Shirou's face. In his part, he only did his part of taking her out to see some of Fuyuki City's sights. He didn't do that much in his opinion, the events yesterday is still fresh on his mind.

"Woohh! She's gonna give a speech!" Taiga moves closer to the screen, obscuring Shirou's view of it.

 _"To everyone who are seated here, I would like to give you my earnest gratitude. As the ambassador of the Hazelrink Principle, I was able to see the beauty of Japan,"_

"Have you come to like Japan?" A reporter ask and she flashed a smile before replying.

 _"Yes, I was able to experience many things. I have made friends here as well, the hospitality that the Japanese people shown is a memory that I won't forget."_

"For the last question, is there anything that gave you a long lasting impression from our country?"

Charlotte seem to ponder in this question and after awhile of thinking, she spoke again.

 _"A kendoka and a charming tour guide._ "

Taiga was able to understand the first part and she warily eye Shirou who is feigning ignorance in Charlotte's words.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter is done, the canon start is still chapters ahead as of this release. Please note that my characterization of the girls in Princess Lover is limited to the anime only. The visual novel never saw any Western localization in the most part. There is a translation group that used to work for an English translation, however, it's seem that most members lost their muse. I mean, 7 years of inactivity, if they ever pick it up again...

Some reviewer's suggested that I turn this into a harem, which is by the way is a genre incorporating the VN. My only problem is... harems tend to ruin a story. There are some tendencies that stories never get to be finished because of the unwanted harem. Nevertheless, there are a few exceptions for this. In Flight by gabriel blessing is an example of this. He/She made the harem a justifiable part which is a must-read by the way.

The point is, I'm not so sure if I can pull this off without messing it up, perhaps, I'll see to it.

If anyone wants to betaread this, please PM me. That's all for today. Constructive criticism is appreciated and flaming reviews will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Did you know?: In the original PC version, there are a total of 4 heroines with their own respective endings. When Ricotta (developer) released a remastered and an all-ages version back in 2010 for the PlayStation 2, Ayano Kaneko was promoted to be a heroine with her own route.

* * *

Fuyuki City, a land that is filled with many mysteries, this city is also a place for supernatural enthusiasts hailing from different places. It's unknown to some of it's inhabitants that this was the very battleground for a War. Not just some ordinary war that is, it's for the possession of the elusive Holy Grail. A death battle in which 7 Heroic Spirits together with their Masters fight against each other for the ownership of this mysterious artifact. Once the last pair survived, the Grail itself will appear and grant the winner any wish that they desire.

That is how the rules were explain when Shirou was pulled in this, right now, the Grail lies dormant at Mount Enzou, never to see the light of day ever again. However, some of the higher ups in the Mages' Association are expressing their interests to claim it. In his opinion, it's a very stupid plan and he can share the same sentiment from Rin Tohsaka and Waver Velvet.

"Tch, stupid mages... if they want to reach the Root so bad, they don't need to involve clueless civilians in their work." Shirou muttered as his reel in the line. As of now, he is spending his time in the harbor. Taiga just so happen to be gone for a convention of sorts, involving the use of kendo for self-defense. As much as his big sister wants him to accompany her, he opted to just stay here.

He's been here since dawn and has yet to caught anything, he just took interest on this after seeing it on a magazine. That and Cù Chulainn is partly to blame after inviting him once. You wouldn't see an enemy Servant and a Master casually talking to each other while the Grail War is ongoing. He tugs his line and... nothing seems to be biting his bait. What was the key of fishing according to Lancer?

 _"Patience... and a pack of cigarettes and beer. A beautiful lady may suffice to."_

For obvious reasons, he can't do that at this time. At least, his patience is enough to last a whole day depending on the situation. He leans in his makeshift chair and read some magazines to kill time.

Charlotte is now back at her country after spending time in here. Somehow, he still has the handkerchief that she lends to him. He forgot to bring it back to her after dozing off when she kissed him. Just what's up with him and girls anyway? First, a noble girl from the Flemish Principality and a princess from the Hazelrink Principality. What's next? Another one coming from god-knows what country it is now.

Shirou close his eyes and hold the fishing rod in his hands. Perhaps, a little nap will be enough.

* * *

Houjouin.

A name that is known throughout Japan and said to rival the infamous Arima Financial Combine. A young talented fashion designer has set her eyes on this city for some time now. She is known around for her intricate designs and she's making a name for herself in the world of fashion designing.

Seika Houjouin, checks her schedule for today. The very first agenda is an interview for her latest fashion show that will be held two days from now on. Before that, she'll be leading the photoshoot at the harbor of Fuyuki together with her friends. Once everything is set, she would be the one to manage everything.

This is how her life has been, one might say that she's a bit of a workaholic, however, she has a good reason to do this. The Arima... if only their family head allowed her to show what she is capable of. She grips her hand tightly, the animosity that she feel towards Isshin Arima and to his foolish company for insulting her family will never die out. As long as she draws breath, she will prove how wrong he is about the Houjouin.

"Seika-sama, the press is already here."

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute."

She changes her attire to a frilly red dress and jeans as she makes her way down the elevator. She choose Fuyuki for two reasons, it's very close to nature thus contrasting to her new trend. The other one is... Isshin's brat. Who would have thought that Isshin has a long lost heir in these parts? In all truth, her 'sources' told her that Isshin's only heir, Kanae Arima, once live in this city together with her husband and child.

It was a few years back when the mysterious gas leaks starts to spread around. By that time, a fire has started and regarded as one of the most destructive ones in the history of Fuyuki. Unfortunately, both Kanae and her husband have been caught in the middle of it. There are some rumors that their only child survived the fire since only the bodies of both husband and wife were found. Even up to this day, Isshin would come back here at the anniversary of her daughter's death.

Her leads on the whereabouts of this 'child' are still blurred and she is thinking of the next step in here. She wants to see who it is. Seika is not that obsessed with revenge, she will have it eventually and when that time comes, she will savor every ounce of it.

Her phone suddenly vibrates and checks on who the caller is.

"Hello..."

 _"Seika-sama, the preparations for the photoshoot will be finished."_

"Alright, I'll be there once I'm done with the press."

She puts her phone back to her pockets and breathes deeply, as a known designer; she already knew how to deal with the media. She pushed the doors open and the camera flashes starts to surround her.

* * *

The load of equipment being delivered in the harbor is mostly composed of cameras, lights and many more. The one that just so happen to do this job are two people. Kaneko Ayano and Takezono Erika, two of Seika's most trusted friends. In the most part, they are the ones who mostly do her job. Not because of Seika coercing them but out of good will. This is the reason why they volunteered to be her 'secretaries'. They also look up to her even though they are on the same pedestal in the society.

"Are the models ready? Seika-sama expects them to be on time." The purple hair beauty that is Ayano said with seriousness in her tone. The woman nods at her and gave an attendance sheet. She smiles and give it back... all of them are here now. Surely, there won't be anymore problems right now.

"Ayano-chan! We have an intruder!" Her green haired friend, Erika, waving her hand from behind a container. Maybe she spoke too soon, just what is it this time? She ran to her position and she saw it...

A man is sleeping with a magazine on top of his face. She took note of his rather unique appearance, never before that, she had seen such features among Japanese men. His hair is silver in color and his skin is a bit tanned. Not only that, he's just leaning on his chair without a care around him. He's also holding a line in between his palms and some magazines are located at his side.

"Just who in the world is this guy anyway? I thought we close down the harbor for our use only?" Ayano bit her thumb as she tries to think of a solution right now. They close down the majority of the Fuyuki harbor for the photoshoot. Moreover, this guy's presence literally ruins it. "How about we throw him down the water? People won't notice it anyway." Erika suggested and Ayano only deadpanned at her ridiculous idea.

"I'm just kidding, of course! But at this rate, Seika-sama will arrive at any moment." Erika looks at her wristwatch to check the time. "Let's just wake him up..." Ayano moved closer and starts to shake the man's shoulders. He's not even moving and seems to be in deep slumber.

"Sir, please wake up..."

"Nnn..."

It's no use, the man won't even budge an inch. Ayano sighs in defeat as Erika eyed her, just what will Seika say to her after this. Never before that had she experience failure on the jobs that she take. She takes pride in completing tasks and her track record is ruined now

"What is this?"

Speaking of the devil... the very woman herself is now standing in front, they immediately bow in respect. "How many times that I must repeat myself... don't do that whenever we are here at work." Seika said as she flashed a sincere smile at both women. This was a recurring thing whenever she and her friends go out somewhere; they either forget to drop the honorific. Nevertheless, they still insist of calling her 'Seika-sama'.

"If you may, Seika-sama. This guy is a bit of a distraction to us." Erika said as she continues to look at the still-sleeping man. If he were to be here, he will be more of an unwanted individual. If they don't hurry up, this sleeping one will be the source of their blame. A tugging sound reaches their ears as they try to trace where it's coming. The line of the fishing rod is being pulled and whatever it is... it's big.

"What the!?" The man jumps up on his feet and starts to pull the line to his position. He's obviously on a struggle, seeing that the line is still spinning. "Come on..." He was alerted since the thread itself is giving away and with a snap, the rod is broken.

"Well," He flips the broken rod and assesses it. "There goes my catch for the day." He set it aside before doing a stretch.

"Hey, you..." Seika called and he turned around to face her. "Would you mind taking your leave? We kind of need the harbor for our photoshoot." The man wandered his eyes around and in a bit of disbelief as he stared at her. For a moment, Seika found herself being pierced by a pair of unusual eyes that she has seen. It's as if... she's facing the manifestation of Death itself.

"Hmm... you know, you remind me of someone I knew. Everything about you... the presence even the hairstyle." He muttered as he withdrew back. "Good luck on your photoshoot." He immediately grabs his things before walking away from the girls.

"That man can easily compare you like that to everyone else, he's a bit rude." Erika remarks the man's observation to Seika. That and he just casually made a comparison of her friend to some random stranger. "Indeed, if we ever see him again, we must tell him to apologize to Seika-sama."

The two approach their now quiet friend and call out to her. Seika who literally hold her breath upon hearing his words, was broken out of her reverie. "Are you alright?" Ayano asks with concern and she waves it off. She must not think of that encounter right now. He's just an ordinary person after all. Even though this city is very notorious when it comes to the supernatural, those kinds of things are just by products of people that waste their time just to scare others.

"It's okay. Let's just get this over with, Ayano and Erika, please change to your dresses." The two girls bow at her and returned to the set, leaving Seika all by herself as she gaze over the harbor. A breeze flew to past to her face, she had traveled to numerous provinces around Japan. Each one of them has their own uniqueness yet Fuyuki has this strange aura around it. Whatever it might be...

* * *

The night itself is very quiet in the Emiya manor, it's occupant, Taiga just called Shirou that she will be gone for almost a week due to some circumstances. However, he guessed that it was Taiga's only excuse to take a vacation and he leaves it as it is. As of now, he's spending his time inside his old shed. Normally, he would practice his tracing abilities here in the past but right now, he's gonna do something a bit different.

Modern weaponry. A general term that most magi detested. The only advantage of non-magic users against them. Who would have thought that such piece of technological advance could actually kill someone if they're not careful enough. However, for the likes of Shirou... it was beyond exceptional.

He is a freelancer much like Kiritsugu is, a soldier for hire like how most clients describe it. There are justified reasons on why he didn't join the ranks of the Enforcers. Foremost of all, his ability as a Gradation Air user or how Gilgamesh entitled him, a 'Faker'. Most magi often tend to brand users of Gradation Air as incompetent mages. Their ability to create something out of their own od is not that branded as a useful one. This is the only explanation on why only a handful number of magi and Enforcers use this.

His projections, however, can be regarded as an exceptional one. In order for an object to stay in this world, one must continuously pour their own od into it. However, with the interference of Gaia, most projections will only last a few hours, the longest will be a full day. Nevertheless, what makes his projections a bit different is that he can use a weapon's ability as if he had mastered it now.

The next factor is... a Reality Marble. The military units of the Mages' Association hunt down not only magi who broke neither the rules nor heretical ones. If they ever found out that a Sealing Designate happen to be researching a Reality Marble... they either claim their handiwork for themselves. That and Unlimited Blade Works is one factor too.

Back on the topic on hand, Shirou took out what seems to be the parts of an anti-material rifle that he is yet to assemble. Now, the thing is... this weapon's destructive and piercing power is beyond threshold. At some point of his work, he found himself thinking, there will be a time when his magecraft would suddenly backfire on him. Moreover, he doesn't want to rely on it that much if another way is available. If he can somehow modify the bullets and the overall structure of this weapon, it's possible to turn this into something even more deadly and powerful.

He keeps the rifle away and stands up on his feet. It's past midnight now and as the only person living in here, he kind of missed his and Arturia's conversation.

* * *

He came back again...

They came across the very same individual yesterday but this time, they didn't caught him sleeping. He's more attentive in oppose to his behavior last time. This will be Seika's last day of photoshoot and even though they want here to be the first ones to arrive, that is not the case. This white haired guy came here first before them.

"Seika-sama, what should we do about him? He's back again." Ayano asked as she glare daggers at him. Even Seika herself doesn't knew what appropriate action that she must do. If they finish here early, they might be able to have a little sightseeing around the city.

"Hm? You're the girls from yesterday," The man noticed them and smiles at them. "Back here again for a photoshoot?"

"Of course, once we're finish here, a fashion show will be hold at the public gymnasium. So, if you may, would you mind taking your leave once more?" Seika politely said but the man continues to stare at her before chuckling at himself. Did she say something funny? She's dead serious when she ask him.

"Haaa... where are my manners? My name is Emiya Shirou, a pleasure to be your acquaintance." He courteously bows at them. "In regard to your request... I simply can't comply with it."

"Why is that?" Erika questioned him. "You see, I came here first. First come, first serve, it's simple as it is." He shot back at them. For some reason, it infuriated Seika to no end. "How much do you want?"

Shirou was dumbstruck by the girl's words; did she just ask how much it costs just for him to leave here? Actually, he might even consider her offer; it's just that it caught him off guard. "Well... if you just so happen to have 10,000 yen with you." He intended it to be a joke but when the pig tailed hair girl took out her wallet and start counting some bills, Shirou immediately wave his hands in dismissal.

"Woah! That's only a joke! You don't have to take it seriously!"

Seika puts her wallet away and ask him once again what it should take him to leave. Why did they want him to leave here in the first place? He was sure that he's not bothering anyone. An idea came to his mind...

"How about this, we play the 'commoner's fishlane' and whoever wins, will stay here and the loser will leave the harbor peacefully." Shirou offered and the three girls seem to ponder on his challenge. "What are the rules of this 'commoner's fishlane'?" The green haired girl ask and he made a quick discussion about it.

The game that Lancer invented himself. The mechanics are fairly simple, each participant only needs to fill their own bucket with their own catch of the day. The twist that the Servant of the Lance added is if he loses to him, Gaè Bolg will find its way through his heart courtesy of him. Fortunately, he emerge victorious, which tick Lancer off.

"I'll give you my spare equipment," He grabs his bag and gave it to the purple haired girl. Three carbon fiber steel rods that can withstand any additional weight if the end of the line is caught. On why he bring three of these rods, his apparent failure to catch some seafood yesterday, ruined his plan to cook some delicacies. "Like they say here... the more, the merrier!"

The four of them approached their designated positions and Shirou throw his line away to the water. He remained standing there deliberately waiting for his first catch. However, his companions are having a hard time more than he expected. Their leader is trying to balance her body and hands, the purple haired one can't even throw it away with enough power, the green haired is probably the laughable one. She manages to make a blunder in every passing second.

When they finally get their composure, the trio seat themselves at the sides of the harbor with their lines on the water. Thus, they all spend a minute or two in complete silence, none daring to initiate a talk. As for Shirou, it was very tense... not on his part but the pigtailed girl beside him is about to go aim for the kill.

"What's your name? I already introduce myself at least. May I know the ones whom I challenge today?" Shirou quietly ask the girl. "Houjouin Seika, I take it that you already heard about me?" Seika glance at her opponent, expecting him to jump on his feet, grovel at her heels, and beg for forgiveness for not knowing her name. She waited and waited but after awhile... nothing. Shirou notice that she's staring back as if expecting something out of him.

"Is there something wrong? Are you forfeiting the match?" Shirou said while grinning and Seika shot a glare at him. "Of course not! Just shut up, alright! Besides, this is my first time playing this 'commoner's fishlane'." Shirou only gave a heartfelt laugh at her. This game may take a bit longer.

 **TUG!**

Something has finally caught Seika's line! Ayano and Erika abandoned their posts to cheer for their leader. As for Shirou, who in futility haven't able to catch anything this past minute. He can give credit for her effortless catch. "How about that, Emiya!" Seika shouts at him while reeling the line closer to her. "This proves my superiority to you!"

"The challenge is far from over, Houjouin-san. You still need to put your catch in the bucket," Shirou reprimand at her and Seika focus on reeling the line. The 'bugger' that is her catch is swaying around crazily. Her strength... if she really had that is simply not enough to pull it back to the harbor. Ayano and Erika rushed to her side and aided their beloved friend by holding her around waist.

"Just let go of the line if you can't, you might get yourself wet." Shirou suggested, seeing that something awkward will happen if they chose to ignore his warning. The line is literally out of control and he wonders if it's the same fish that destroyed his fishing rod. "There is no way that I'll let go of this!" She declared even further.

"I warn you..." As if on cue, the two girls from Seika's back stumbles on the ground with a small thud. Shirou's eyes examine the waters to see Seika's vestiges. The two recovered quickly and seems to be in shock of seeing their friend in the water.

"Seika-sama!" The two girls shouted in concern and after waiting for her to come out of the water, Shirou knew that something is wrong. "Can she swim?" He ask both girls and they aren't that sure if she can even do that.

"Oh, brother..." Shirou didn't waste any time as he jumped on the water. He dived underwater and scans his surroundings, the water is a bit muddy but he can still make out the environment. He swam near the unconscious Seika and pull her upwards. Her two friends immediately grab and place her on the ground. Shirou sat at Seika's side and calls out her. "Houjouin-san, can you hear me?" The girl remains dead silent that it really scared both Ayano and Erika.

What if she didn't open her eyes? Just the thought of it really instates fear to their hearts. "Takezono, isn't it? I want you to call an ambulance, right now." He said as he place the heel of one hand over the center of Seika's chest, placing the other hand on top. Erika grabs her phone without hesitation, it seems that Shirou knew what to do in this situation. He used his upper body's weight to apply some chest compressions. After awhile, he can't even sense Seika's movement, he clicks his tongue in annoyance. It looks like that he has to do 'that'.

He carefully grab her head and lift her chin up, he pinch her nose and breathe deeply. He did knew how to properly do CPR, it's just that it never go as far as a mouth-to-mouth one. And the fact that he's about to do it, with a girl is a bit embarrassing.

His lips touch Seika's cold one as he blow the pent up air in his. It seems that it's working as he felt that her chest is rising up a bit. As for Ayano, even though this man is doing something to her friend, she chose to keep quiet about it. She doesn't want to be antagonistic towards a person who knew what to do in this dire situation. Shirou pinched her nose again and repeated the same process earlier.

*cough, cough!*

A cough stifles out of Seika's mouth as she slowly opens her eyes. The sunlight obscures her sight a bit but she can make out of two figures above her.

"Houjouin-san, it's me... Emiya, can you hear me?" A soothing voice calls out to her and she nods in response.

"Seika-sama! We're truly sorry! We should have exerted more effort into pulling the line." Both girls scream in unison.

"It's alright *cough, cough!*" She coughed yet again as she sit in an upright position. Seika then remembered that she would declare victory over Shirou, nonetheless, that was not the case now. As much as she hate to admit it, she did lose her one and only catch that could have cemented her win against her opponent. "What did I just told you earlier? Let go of the line, is winning that much for you?" Shirou indecorously ask the still-sitting girl in which she replies with a solemn look in her face.

"Alright! I should have listen to you, idiot! I can't believe I lose to the likes of you!" Seika said, her face flushed with embarrassment at being scolded by someone he only met yesterday.

"Thank goodness that Emiya-san here knows how to conduct a CPR... eh?" Erika shortly stop after seeing the aura around her friend, screaming to her that something is about to go down. "Did you just say... CPR?" Seika ask her voice shaking and Erika nods to her. "And this man here did that, r-right?"

"Indeed it was me. But before you freak out or anything, it was necessary, alright." Shirou cut her off to make his point clear. He can feel that he triggered one of those dead ends. Seika smiles at him but he know... that one is nothing more than a façade. "I'm not angry at all, Emiya." She continues to spread the creepy aura that it made Ayano and Erika back off to a safe distance.

"I'M SO PISSED OFF! HOW DARE OF YOU TO STEAL MY FIRST KISS JUST LIKE THAT!" Seika starts to give chase on the white haired man who is ahead of her already.

"Hey! It was compulsory, don't be so mad at me! I did save you, eek!" Shirou dodge a rock that was thrown at him. "Come on, now! You still have a photoshoot with your crew today, remember?" He tries to divert her anger by telling the very reason she was here in the first place.

They spend the rest of the hour with Seika trying to catch the living out of Shirou. He evidently learned that Archer's words really do hold correctness at some point such as this...

 _"A woman's fury is a hard thing to control."_

* * *

After the harbor incident in which he was chased by an angry woman, Shirou immediately ran away when the ambulance and the crew arrived. They check upon the raging girl and motion her to calm her senses down. At least, she's reasonable to calm down, telling the doctors that she's fine now. He settles down for a meal outside since he was not in the mood to make something. Shirou decides to revisit his archery lessons.

There are about 50 meters between him and his target, Shirou holds his breath and by pushing the bow to the left as his right arm folds at the elbow. The arrow is drawn to half its length and the right hand is a little above and just forward of the forehead.

If _kai_ holds the essence of kyudo, then _hanare_ reveals its mystery. Much like how a mage activate his or her Magic Circuits, the visualization of flipping it open. In his case, a hammer of a gun is the way he visualizes it. A line has been drawn as he released it. He kept his stance at still motion as the arrow soared into the air and hit the center of the target.

Shirou puts the bow down and sighed a bit, there was no problem when the arrow found its way on the center. It was perfect... he never missed actually. There is a possibility of him messing up a shot if he loses his concentration, thus, in order for it not to happen, he must become one with the arrow. This was a hobby that garnered his interest when he was still a first year in Homurahara. That and he was being bugged by Taiga to join a club. He won several tournaments at that time and Mitsuzuri Ayako considered him as a rival of sorts.

He got up on his feet and walk towards the living room of the Emiya manor. A blinking light caught his attention and he presses the answering machine.

"Please leave a message after the beep."

 _"Senpai, it's me... Sakura,"_ Shirou broke into a heartfelt smile upon hearing the voice of his kouhai. _"Are you alright? I do hope so, I caught Nee-san last week sprawling on a sea of gems. She said that it was your payment for destroying her workshop. I'll try to make her more comfortable around machines, I promise,"_ It was a known fact that Rin detests modern technology.

 _"I really miss you... not only me but Rider as well. She's not very good at hiding her feelings that much yet she's still loyal to me. I'm happy that I have her as my Servant. She's working as a waitress in a French restaurant called SHINO's and it's owned by a Japanese chef. Rider invited me to eat there this week,"_ At least, Sakura is having a good time in London, it was enough for him to hear that the Servant of the Mount is protecting her.

 _"Just try to let loose, okay. No more heroic stuff, that's all we ask of you. We don't want you to get hurt, after all... you promise that we will watch the sakura trees with all of us. Have a good day, senpai."_

The answering machine stops and he lied to the floor, facing the ceiling as he raised his left hand. It was his decision to distance himself to Rin and Sakura, not because they are a hindrance rather... he was concern of them. If he lose them, just like he failed Arturia and Illya, he won't forgive himself that easily.

* * *

How is she going to initiate her search for Kanae's child here? A step that Seika herself didn't think too much, it was only a rumor of course. The latest information that she got? It seems that the Church have taken custody of the orphans and took care of them. Perhaps, that will be her first lead.

It only took Seika half an hour of travel and trek when she finally reach the church's entrance. It was only a simple one to boot actually yet she can feel something... ominous about it. She shook away her thoughts as she slowly approaches the wooden doors. She stops briefly when her ears was invaded by a musical sound inside. Seika registered it as... soothing to her mind.

She slowly peeks out and that is when she saw it, an organ at the side of the altar. By her estimate, it stands over a feet tall with it's pipes dangling at the back of the instrument. It's 'pianist' in which she guessed is the priest of the church is the one who's playing. The music comes to a halt as the figure noticed her.

"Don't mind me, just keep on going." Seika wave her off but the girl maintains her composure.

"My duty as the priestess of this church comes first. Are you here to confess your sins, perhaps?" She found herself facing the girl, her white hair is a bit frilly on the sides and her clothes are a mix of blue on top and white sleeves. Overall, the kind of clothing that one might expect in a religious setting.

"No... I'm pretty sure that I haven't done wrong to anyone," Seika responded and the priestess raised her eyebrow. "I'm here to ask about the orphans that the church taken here a few years ago." She chose to go straight to the point.

"The orphans you're seeking are not here anymore." The priestess responded with her eyes closed, expressing her disinterest on the topic she bring up.

"Is that so?" That was a bit disappointing to say at least. Did they all been adopted and have their own parents? She's expecting one or two that have stayed here in the church's care. It was a few years back and the possibility that all orphans were taken by parents who wanted a child of their own is a plausible outcome. "Indeed, is there anything that I can be of assistance?"

"No, it's fine now. I'll take my leave here." She bows down to the priestess and was about to take her leave when suddenly. "Wait, I know one orphan that lives in the Miyama district," The priestess goes behind the altar and wrote something in a paper. She hands out an address to Seika.

"In exchange for this, tell the owner that I need him in the church."

"Okay... thanks, I guess?" She takes her leave and she can still feel that she's being watched by the priestess. Something tells her that the caretaker of the church is not how she seems to be. It's more on the tad of being... manipulative and twisted. She shook her thoughts about the priestess away, its not right to judge her according to her encounter with the caretaker.

* * *

"So this is the place, Seika-sama?" Ayano said as she found herself in front of a Japanese mansion. The sheerness of the place outshines those nearby. Not that it was new to her but it reminded Ayano of their mansion back in Kyoto. The same expression can be seen in Seika and Erika's face.

The twin-tailed girl resisted the urge to tell her friends to go back to the Hyatt hotel. She was taking a ride on a bus from Shinto to Miyama when suddenly her two friends greeted her. The two is about to search for her since she was gone early in the morning. Sometimes, Seika wonders if this two has some kind of an attachment to her. She really did appreciate it but mostly it irritates her that Ayano and Erika is treating her like some idol.

She ultimately sense that they will not leave; she told them that she had some business with an acquaintance. It seems that they taken it without any suspicions at all.

"Well, I guess this is it. Let's go." Seika enter the slightly ajar gate with both girls following her. Just as expected of a fellow Japanese, it was thoroughly kept and well-cleaned. Her eyes wandered when a silhouette entered her vision. Just beneath a storehouse, a figure is holding a weapon in his hand. As much as she hated to see it... her luck for today is on the downhill, it just so happen that it was Shirou of all people.

"Hm? What in the? Houjouin-san? What are you doing in my home?"

"Wait, you're the owner of this manor?" Seika ask indecorously and he frowned his eyebrow. "Of course, I've been living here with my former guardian but technically, the ownership is named after me."

"Hah... I can't believe that it will be you, why can't it be someone else?" She rubs her forehead and tries to make something out of this. Perhaps her assumption towards the priestess earlier is right at some point. She did gave her a possible lead when the informant is someone that she got acquainted and stole her first kiss.

"Looks like you bring in your lackeys too. Takezono and Kaneko-san, isn't it?"

Both Ayano and Erika bowed down at him. It doesn't necessarily mean that they don't like him but they do acknowledge him for saving Seika. However, the word 'lackey' didn't click too much on them.

"We are not 'lackeys', thank you."

"My bad, Takezono-san," Shirou said while stretching his arms out. "So, what are you three doing here and how did you find my address?" He asks yet again and Seika handed out the paper that the priestess wrote. Shirou read the contents of it and scratched his head for a moment. However, his expression changes into a different one later.

"You want to know about the orphans of the Great Fuyuki City fire?" He warily eyed Seika but she won't fall for the same trick that he had done the first time. "No, I really don't. I'm currently searching for some survivors of the fire itself and ask some questions. You just so happen to be one of them."

"Okay, come inside and I'll make some tea for all of us. Feel free to make yourselves at home." Shirou put the katana down with the girls trailing him from behind. With a flick of his hand, the weapon disappears into little motes of light.

Seika can actually give credit for Shirou's cleanliness and orderly way of keeping things around. All the wooden floors she passed on are all shining to the brim and when they reach what seems to be the combination of a living and dining room, it was the same scenery too. She always had this belief that if you leave a man all alone by himself, the place itself will definitely smell and look like a pig pen. Looks like there are some genuine ones who takes care of their home.

"Have a seat while I brew some tea. Is there anything that you prefer?" Shirou calls out from the small kitchen. "Everything's alright, you don't have to bother about making some." Seika retorted back as her eyes wonder around on the living room. It only took him a while to finish and he put the latter down on the table.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Shirou said while sipping his tea. Something irritates her for some stupid reason. She clears her throat and began the tirade of questions that's bugging her.

"Does the name 'Kobayashi' ring any bell to you?"

"Kobayashi? No, not at all." His answer is simple and direct to the point. In his entire life living in Fuyuki, he haven't heard the name Kobayashi.

"How about this... Arima Kanae?"

"Arima Kanae? Wait," He ponders for a moment to think about it. "Isn't the Arima's are owners of numerous businesses here in Japan and around the world? Then, the answer is yes and no."

"Stop the riddles, Emiya-kun," Erika said with a bit of annoyance to him. "What I'm saying is the Arima is a known corporate around the globe. However, the name 'Kanae'? I'm sorry but no... I don't know." This was another waste of time, that's for sure. She stands up on her feet and blew the dust off the hem of her skirt.

"I guess that concludes our visit here. Erika and Ayano... wait for me outside."

Both women nod their heads but not before sending a bone-chilling glare to Shirou. It's gonna take more than that for him to cower that easily. "Don't tell this to anyone, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am... by the way, what is so important about this 'Kanae' anyway?" Shirou ask curiously. "That's for me to keep; anyway, we will take our leave here."

The woman got out of his home quickly. Just what is up with her? But the name Kanae got him thinking for some reason, it's like he knew the name when Seika mentioned it. Moreover, this Kobayashi too...

"Kobayashi Kanae..." He found himself muttering the name and a sharp pain pass through his head. A flurry of images unfamiliar to him starts to invade and he held it, wincing in pain as he tries to ease it out.

 _"Kaa-san! I'll get you out of here!"_

 _"No... just go..."_

The surge of pain momentarily stop... for now. Did he just? No, ever since he was adopted, he didn't ever encounter the said woman in his life. Unless... no, that should be impossible or is it? Why does he sense some kind of familiarity whenever he think about Kanae? He shouldn't even bother or care for the most part.

"Arima..."

* * *

Morning, another day for him to kill some time, however, this will be a different. After eating his breakfast and clothes himself properly, Shirou plans to go to the Fuyuki Church to meet it's caretaker. In his hands is a bento box, full of delicacies from different parts of the world. May it be French or Spanish cuisine, he has complete or suffice to say, a fake mastery over them.

He's not gonna eat their, hell, never in a million years even if hell freezes over. The reason on why he's going in there is for Caren Ortensia. The newly placed priestess and caretaker of the Kotomine church. One might wonder why she didn't take up on his late father's last name. Her mother raised her and their relatives, Caren knew her father of course. However, they never converse nor face each other personally.

Shirou had heard about her a year ago when he overheard Rin's conversation from someone over a phone (it's really hard to teach a magus on how to use one like the Tohsaka heir). The church is left without a caretaker since Kirei is gone now and the building has been closed down for an indefinite period of time. One of the representatives of the Holy Church contacted the owner of the land of Fuyuki City. They notified Rin that she will met the new priestess in a cafe near the Buckingham Palace. Let's just say that they have a very 'interesting' conversation in regards to the so-called problems of Fuyuki City.

He met her in a few run-ins with the Executors in which she's being used as some sort of radar. It didn't go down with him on how they treat Caren but she told him that as a member, it was her job to do so. After that, he manages to dig up some information about her personal life. Imagine his surprise when Caren told her that Kotomine Kirei was her biological father.

A few moments later, he is now trekking the steps leading up to the said place. Nothing notable can be seen though the paint around the walls are getting a bit too dulled. Without any doubt, he found his target all garb in priestess clothes.

"Well, just the man I needed. Though I must say, making me wait is definitely not a good idea." Caren who is sweeping the front yard said to the man in front. "Good morning, Caren. Don't be like that, I have a lot of things in my hands now. I did come here though."

There is just this uneasiness between the two of them. Nevertheless, he do care for her just a teeny tiny bit.

"Here," Shirou hands out the bento box. "I made it for you. Just thought that you still haven't eaten anything for breakfast." The woman's eyes widened and a smile creeps up on her face.

"Is this some form of bribery, perhaps? Are you trying to made me into your concubine?" Caren teased and a blush appears in his face. Sometimes, women are just hard to deal with especially the likes of her.

"Of course not!"

"With the redness evident in your face says otherwise..." She smirked at him and he coughed a bit to get right on track. "S-So, what is it that in need of repair?"

"Ara? Are you that uncomfortable whenever I'm around?"

"Hahaha, very funny but seriously you're becoming more and more like **him.** "

Caren shrugged his statement and both of them went inside the church. It seems that one of the tubes of the organ that she constantly use is broken. She would have called a professional to fix it but she ultimately sense the aura of Shirou. The moment that his presence was made known throughout the leylines of this land, Caren knew that he came back. Their relationship is akin to that of beneficial ones.

Shirou immediately get to work, leaving the priestess alone to eat for herself. Nevertheless, it seems that she wanted to talk about something.

"Did you meet her?" She started and the young man nods his head. "Yeah... Houjouin Seika, why did you gave her my home address anyway?"

"I'm giving you a favor of adding that girl to your ever growing harem." Caren said with mischievous grin in her face. "I really appreciate the thought but I don't have a harem, alright."

"Says the man who has four girls living on the same roof for quite some time now. I'm afraid for the purity of all the women coming for you. I should pray for their safety next time."

Shirou deadpanned at her teasing and chose to ignore it. He already knew what will happen if he continues to indulge in Caren's teasing. It seems that he is her only source of entertainment around here. He wouldn't blame her though, if you spend most of your life under the Church's care, boredom might be the one that you'll wrestle with.

After finishing the repairs, he opted to help the priestess to fix things around. However, he didn't go further in the back for obvious reasons. Shirou will never forget what horrors that Kirei had done with his fellow orphans. Caren on the other hand knew what her 'father' has done but she didn't care too much about it. Probably because it got nothing to do with her job as the newest caretaker of the church.

"I'm taking my leave here."

"I see. Then, may the Lord guide you safely. Before I forget, this is your payment for your services." She hands him a ticket of sorts. "What is this?" Shirou ask curiously and he turned it around to see what's written.

"Saint Rose's Fashion Show: Eternal Blue?"

"It's a ticket for a fashion show today. I don't have time to attend it since I have a lot of work to do."

"Well... alright, but where did you get this?"

"From my last job. They given me that as their payment."

Now that piques his interest. Just what kind of job did Caren take these last few weeks? Shirou could only hope that it's legal and not some shady one.

* * *

Shirou found himself outside of the venue site where the fashion show will be held. Now, in terms of fashion sense, Rin and Sakura would love to go to these kinds of events. When it comes to him, as long as he's clothed decently, it's enough for him.

He ponders for a moment if he will go inside the stadium where the audience will be females. He had other things to do now and it would be a bit awkward if he's the only y-chromosome in the area. He shakes his thoughts away and enter the stadium, ignoring the stares coming from the majority of girls around the area.

He frantically search for a seat, unfortunately for him, all of the seats have been taken. He let out a small groan as he stand near the doors, now that he's here might as well see what is on the so-called fashion trend. The lights go out for a moment and the spotlight shone to the stage.

"Thank you for coming for the unveiling of Saint Rose's new product line," His attention turned into the speaker itself. It was the same one whom he challenges in a fishing contest and apparently chases him down in the docks for no good reason. Yesterday, this very person visited him in his home too.

"We've gathered all of the artistic masterpieces of this season," He was able to picture it out very clearly now on why they were so adamant of them to make him leave. "We at Saint Rose would like to present the 'Eternal Blue' collection. Without further ado, please enjoy the..."

The speaker stop for a moment and Shirou knew that he mess her concentration. He waved at the speaker that is Houjouin Seika with a smile plastered in his face.

"E-Emiya!?" She stuttered midway and the crowd starts to whisper among themselves.

"Emiya?"

"Is that the one that they saw back in the harbor?"

Fortunately, he hides further among the standing people.

"Please enjoy the show everyone!" Seika said with a force smile.

The lights go out yet again and a group of models starts to come out one by one. Each one of them wearing what seems to be the creations of multiple designers working under Saint Rose' brand. The crows erupted into a roar when Seika herself shows up. His mind and vision is playing tricks on him right now... never before that he had seen so much... likeness of them.

You know the saying that there is one of a kind like you in the entire world. He can give credit to whoever made that up.

Seika is wearing a red turtleneck, a black skirt and long black socks under brown leather flats. Shirou just found Rin's lost 'twin'! Even the style of hair, she really nailed it! He grabs his phone and took a photo of Seika in Rin's casual clothes. Just what will Sakura and Rider's reaction will be once he sends this picture? More importantly, if Luviagelita Edelfelt sees this, she can have a full load of teasing towards her rival. He can already envision the ensuing chaos.

 _"Hohoho, look at the picture that I have Ms. Tohsaka!"_

 _"What the!? Hey, when and where did you get that!?"_

 _"Let's just say that I have my ways. What will your peers think of you when they see this photo?"_

 _"Why you, stupid witch! Give me that!"_

Maybe it's not a good idea to do it. Even it's too farfetched and most unlikely to happen, nonetheless, the possibility of them locking against each other's horns are off the charts too. The last thing that he wanted to hear is the destruction of someplace important.

* * *

The fashion show ended without a hitch. The audience's applause and positive reaction is enough to assume that the event was a major success. Shirou found himself on the backstage after an employee called him since someone wanted to talk to him. He has a bouquet of flowers in his hands with the intention of giving it to Seika.

"Is this poor luck or what?" The voice made itself know and he turned around to face the girl herself. She was absolutely... amazing and quite frankly, he was so impressed by her red outfit.

"No, luck has nothing to with me being here in the stadium. A friend of mine gave me her ticket since she wasn't able to attend the fashion show. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you're able to handle this."

"Hmph," She crossed her arms diligently. "If you're a busy person, this is nothing much. Now, what's your business here?"

"I just want to say congratulations for the fantastic show," He gave her the bouquet of flowers, which elicit a surprised gasp from her. "I guess, I shouldn't challenge you in fishing, huh. Don't worry; it won't happen ever again, considering that you finished your business here." Shirou concluded and Seika couldn't agree more with his statement. There's nothing more that she could find in regards to Isshin's lost heir and she doubt that the child is even here in Fuyuki.

"Hah, you're an odd one, aren't you? By the way, I would like to say... thank you..."

"Eh? What did you say?" Shirou ask as he was too distracted by something in his mind. "Don't make me repeat it again, what's done is done, idiot!" Seika leaves storming her away from him. She looks at the lovely bouquet and its alluring smell reaches her nose. Maybe Shirou has some good points in him, he did found out her favorite flower after all.

* * *

It didn't take too long when he finished his business on the hospital that he was once confined in. He managed to gather some information about the woman Kanae Kobayashi. Apparently, she has some medical records around and it only took a few talks to get his hands on her files. On why he's doing this... to sate the curiosity growing inside him.

Kanae Kobayashi, formerly known as an Arima before being married to her husband, Hayate. They owned a stall at the upper part of the Shinto district which happen to be near the old theater. Getting this much information is not possible without the help of the Fujimura Group. In exchange for this, he'll be fixing the old man's motorcycle.

He slump further down the bench and watch as the sun slowly loom over the horizon. It still a wonder on why he chose to spend the majority of the afternoon at the park. This very location was said the advent of the Fourth Holy Grail War. This place is where he was found by Kiritsugu Emiya and where his life took a different turn.

That got him thinking, before he became the man he is now... who was he before? He was sure that he had parents that conceive him.

Shirou rose up on his feet and was about to go back to the Emiya manor when a grazing memory hit him.

* * *

 _White as the snow... no... if one were to compare it, this was his favorite season of the year._

 _They're going to visit an orphanage that was run by his grandfather. His mother was unable to come with them thus he and his father came here to fill in for her._

 _There were many kids running and playing around and he helped his father to make some warm food for all of them. He watched with content in his eyes that the kids like their cooking. Nonetheless, he noticed that someone is not touching the food._

 _She ran out of the building without anyone noticing but him. Where is she going at this time? It's really cold outside and she might get sick too. He sneaks outside and decide to follow the girl. After passing a grove of trees, he found the girl whose staring at the sky with tears in her eyes._

 _"What's wrong? Did you hurt your feet?" He started as he drew near the girl to examine her. She has a small wound in her knees, he grab her by the back and carried her all the way to the orphanage._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"F-Fujikura Yuu..."_

 _"Yuu-chan, you shouldn't go out here alone without someone to accompany you."_

 _The girl kept silent and after awhile, he settle her down and ripped his turtleneck to put it in the wound._

 _"I forgot to tell you my name..."_

 _The snow didn't stop and at that moment, he became her newest friend. He told her everything about him, never leaving any details to make her talk more. In the end, she really didn't respond too much._

 _"Well, I'll be going now."_

 _That was the last time that he had seen her... in that orphanage. He leaves her in the midst of the falling snow..._

* * *

The pain finally subsided as he massages his aching head. Is that his own memory of his former self? He wasn't that sure but when he muttered the name of that girl, he find it very endearing in his ears. Maybe she holds some of the answers that he wanted to hear. His first orders of business... locate the orphanage.

"The House of Gracious Love and Fujikura Yuu..."

* * *

A/N: This took a bit long to write and proofread though there might be some parts that I missed or overlook. So, gun-wielding Emiya is confirmed in Grand Order and he also wields guns in Fate/Extra too. If any of you don't click with how I interpret Shirou's character, one has their own likes and dislikes. This Shirou came from an AU Grail War and it's a mixture of Heaven's Feel and UBW.

Most reviews want Shirou to have a harem or end up with Sylvia. I guess I can see why, she's like a modern-day Saber, let's just see how it goes then. Sometimes, it's hard to argue with this so-called elitists in the Internet. If you think you can make something good while following the lore, then do it! Might as well read it of course.

Enough with the ramblings and rants. Constructive criticism is appreciated and flames will be returned whence they came.


	4. Chapter 4: Preview

_Darkness_.

It was the very first thing that she had seen. A pure and pitch black of emptiness. Her eyes roamed around her surroundings and as to be expected, no one nor anything is present. Yet, she was here, all alone. She muffled her voice, desperately calling out someone's name. Whoever it was... she cannot remember though on whose name it was... it could be anyone.

 _Desperation_.

The anxiety that is filling her has forced her to call it out in hopes that she will be spared from this dark and unforgiving place. To the point that her whole body gave out along with her voice.

How much time has passed?

In her loneliness, a light suddenly began to dance in the darkness, a pure and untainted white. When she looked up to the sky, a myriad of them entered her vision.

How much time that she had learned what it was?

 _"Hey, are you alright?"_

Snow.

 _"Are you alone?"_

In any event, that was the first time that she had seen and figured out what it was. She cannot remember that much but whenever winter is coming, it made her remember someone who is special to her.

When and where did it happen?

The orphanage where she came from was named, The House of Gracious Love. The head of the family built it as a place for children without homes. On how did she end up in there where are her parents at or what became of them... she did not know. The only thing that she ever received from them is her name.

Fujikura Yuu.

She didn't know how long she had been there but as one of the less spoken orphan, her voice ceased to work in there. Her prolonged stay in the facility and her timid nature combined, she had completely forgotten on how to speak for herself.

There was this instance when someone from the outside that came in the facility to cook for them. A man together with his son... the two of them cooked for all of the orphans and happiness were evident on their faces. Yet, she did not respond to anything, only staring at the man who was spending time with his son.

It pained her to see them... getting along. She cannot bear to see a parent and a child getting along, knowing that she wouldn't be able to feel those. It was something that she never has and something she will never obtain.

The bond between a parent and a child.

In her fit to escape, she ran out of the orphanage. She ran away as far as her feet go on, she didn't know how long she was running but she eventually slip onto something. She rolled on the cold and hard ground...

How far away is it? Perhaps... this was the perfect place for her. For someone such as her who has nothing, this might be it. No one will ever bother of calling her out. No one would seek her out.

She would always and would all be alone...

*sob...*

 _"You scraped your knee... let me see it."_

When was it?

Who was he?

It's been so long and yet... she still remembered... how she was saved by him...

* * *

 **A/N:** This is not a chapter... I know that I've been stalling this one for many months now and by April, this story will reach a year after it's last update. This is only a preview of the fourth chapter and I put this out to at least alleviate some PM's and reviews that I have abandoned this story.

Allow me to put in a little rant about what happened.

First of all, laziness, that one thing that played a large factor.

Second, ideas that won't just go away until I write it in a paper, evident on the stories that I published.

I don't know when I will release the full chapter but when I do, I will delete this one. I just have to deal with real life stuff right now.

So, that's that! For those of you who are sending PM's, you guys are the best! (no sarcasm intended!)

Thanks for bearing with this author's rant!


End file.
